Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...
1. 1983

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Oliver Snape. Mention de Eileen Snape | Tobias Snape.  
 **M/A :** J'ai eu l'idée durant un rêve. Je sais, c'est stupide, mais j'étais chez mon père, couchée sur un divan (très confortable, en passant, sauf pour la nuque...), quand cette histoire m'est venue en tête. Dès que j'ai pût, je me suis dépêchée à aller l'écrire. J'espères que ce prologue vous intéressera, c'est la première fois que j'écris sur HP, (bon, plus vraiment vu que mon premier vrai texte HP est sorti il y a un bout...), alors... Oh, et je conserves les noms d'origine. Je trouve ça plus vrai. Et je travaille avec l'une des filles de mon école sur cette fic. Elle me donne son opinion et m'a aidé à trouver des noms pour certains de mes OCs.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Prologue : 1983**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _6 juillet 1983_

« Oliver? »

Jamais Severus n'aurait pensé revoir un jour son frère. Jamais. Et pourtant, c'est bel et bien son aîné qui se tient devant lui, le dos droit et l'air à la fois dégoûté et forcé. Ce qui intrigue le jeune Maître de Potions.

« Severus, réplique le Moldu. Car oui, sauf leur mère, Severus est l'unique sorcier de la famille. Raison pour laquelle il a plus souvent été martyrisé par leur père que son aîné.

-Que fais-tu ici? , questionne le Slytherin, ne pouvant pas cacher sa surprise. Cela fait après tout quelques années qu'ils ne sont pas vus, à la grande joie du cadet Snape, qui n'a jamais porté dans son coeur Oliver. Celui-ci, au lieu de lui répondre, lui lance quelque chose au visage, ce qu'il a tôt fait de rattraper. Après coup, l'objet se révèle être un simple sac de toile en denim, très délavé et usé. _Et rempli de quelque chose_ , réalise l'ex-Death Eater, en entendant des objets remuer à l'intérieur.

-Occupes-toi d'elle! », lâche finalement Oliver, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas vif et forcé. Choqué, Severus l'observe partir. De qui Oliver parle-t-il?

Une petite main tire alors timidement son pantalon. De nouveau surpris, le Maître des potions baisse les yeux...

... pour croiser deux billes couleur spectre. Il cligne des paupières, avant de réaliser que ces « billes » sont en fait les deux yeux d'une petite -mais vraiment petite!- fille. Ses cheveux noirs, bouclés et courts jusqu'au menton, renforce ce teint pâle et la couleur fantomatique de ses iris -ceux-ci étant en fait d'un bleu si clair qu'il en sont spectraux. Habillée d'une robe d'un vert menthe et de ballerines noires, la gamine fixe le jeune homme.

« Bonjour? , fait-elle, d'une petite voix gênée, tout en baissant les yeux.

-Tu es qui? , demande plutôt Severus.

-Cerridwen.

-Et tu fais quoi ici?

-Il m'a emmené ici. »

 _Il? De qui elle... Oh Merlin._

Severus comprend tout. Cette gamine... c'est la fille d'Oliver. Sa nièce. Et sûrement une sorcière. Sinon, jamais son frère ne l'aurait abandonné ici. Il la regarde de nouveau, plus attentivement. Les yeux bleu fantôme ne se détournent plus. Ils restent fixes, immobilisés sur lui. Sur le coup, il ne peut s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle est adorable, malgré son air triste.

Timidement, la petite retire sa main, qui serre toujours son pantalon, pour la glisser dans celle libre du Maître des potions. Le contact froid étonne celui-ci.

« Rentre. »

Sa décision est prise.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Je suis sûre que Severus est un peu OOC, mais bon, il est jeune et il se retrouve soudain avec une gamine sur les bras. Ça doit déstabiliser n'importe qui.  
J'aime également prévenir; ce tome fait, en tout, treize chapitres. Ils seront publiés chaque mercredi. Selon mes calculs, et ça c'est toujours si je ne me suis pas trompé, le premier tome sera terminé vers la fin mars. Au moment où je publies celui-ci, je commences le tome deux. Par conséquent, j'ignores si dès que le tome un serait terminé, je publierais le second. J'en sais vraiment rien, pour le moment. Je vous avertirais en temps et en heure.  
J'espères que ce prologue vous a quand même plût et j'espères vous revoir pour la suite.


	2. Le garçon aux yeux verts

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Narcissa Malfoy | Draco Malfoy | Harry Potter | Garrick Ollivander. Mention de Minerva McGonagall | Lucius Malfoy | Madame Makim | Rubeus Hagrid | Florian Fortescue.  
 **M/A :** Bonjour. Ou bonsoir, dans le cas des Français. Voici le premier chapitre, et là, l'histoire commence vraiment. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a au programme, aujourd'hui? Rien de bien méchant. On va sur Diagon Alley pour aller chercher le stock nécessaire à la première année à Hogwarts. Et notre petite Cerridwen va faire une belle rencontre...  
Je remercies également papier-calque, 9616porthos, Fleadora, Zeugma412, Charlotty, Lalhy, Mwa M'Aime, Mileminia, Julia13verseau, , sebferga et Karozthor the Necromangus, pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté, selon les cas. J'ai jamais eu autant d'alertes pour un seul chapitre!  
Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Karozthor the Necromangus (parce que j'ai oublié) :** Je sais bien que Cerri parle trop bien pour son âge, mais j'ai eu toutes les peines du monde a trouvé la bonne forme pour ce qu'elle voulait dire. D'autant que pour moi, ça sonne différent, vu que ma façon de prononcer est différente de celle de France (excuse lamentable et sans bon sens, je sais...). Si jamais tu sais comment faire pour que ça paraisses plus normal, hésites pas à me le dire, je suis preneuse!  
Sinon, j'suis contente que ça te plaise, j'ai bien hâte d'avoir ton avis sur les prochains chapitres!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre un : Le garçon aux yeux verts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er août 1991_

Diagon Alley. L'allée magique de Londres. Un lieu rempli de sorciers et de sorcières. Un lieu populeux. Mais surtout, l'un des endroits que Cerridwen déteste le plus au monde. Trop bruyant, trop plein, trop... tout.

« Cerridwen, calme-toi. », fait la voix de son oncle, calme et doucereuse. La jeune sorcière hoche la tête, respirant profondément. Dès qu'elle s'est au minimum calmée, le Maître des Potions reprends son chemin, sa nièce sur les talons. Les gens se tassent, à leur passage, chuchotant comme toujours des questions. D'un regard, Severus les fait taire. Il sait très bien quel est le sujet de leurs murmures; Cerridwen.

Il l'observes, alors que comme à son habitude, la jeune fille promène ses iris couleur fantôme autour d'elle, retenant le moindre détail. Même lui est surpris de la relative beauté de sa nièce; ses cheveux noirs comme du jais, qui lui arrivent maintenant au creux du dos, sont toujours aussi bouclés et aujourd'hui retenu en un chignon qui n'est pas sans rappeller celui de la directrice de Gryffindor, bien qu'une mèche lui retombe sur la joue. Leur couleur sombre fait ressortir le teint diaphane de l'adolescente, son agréable mais mélancolique visage nullement gâché par le nez quelque peu long des Snape et ses yeux fantomatiques. Sa robe à boutons, du même vert menthe que le jour de son arrivée chez lui, est presque identique à la sienne, malgré un modèle plus féminin.

Severus se demande vraiment comment une personne aussi belle qu'elle puisses être de sa famille.

« À quoi pensez-vous? , demande doucement Cerridwen.

-Au fait que tu sois ma nièce, réponds avec franchise le directeur de Slytherin. Mentir à Cerridwen n'est pas vraiment une chose à faire; elle devine facilement qu'on lui ment. Légilimancie? Sans doute. Severus n'a jamais vraiment cherché à le savoir.

-Nous devons retrouver Lady et Lord Malfoy et Draco chez Madame Makim? , déclare-t-elle ensuite.

-En effet, approuve son oncle.

-Je connais le chemin. J'irais vous rejoindre à quatre heures chez Ollivander. »

Sur ces mots policés, Cerridwen dépasse l'ex-Death Eater et s'enfonce dans la foule, sans que celui-ci s'en étonne ou s'en inquiète. Il a toute confiance en sa nièce. Aussi se dirige-t-il chez son fournisseur d'ingrédients de potions, effrayant au passage des élèves de Hogwarts qui le reconnaisses.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Cerridwen, ma chérie!

-Lady Narcissa, Draco, salue la jeune fille, qui dès son entrée à la boutique de prêt-à-porter, s'était dirigé vers la Sang-pur et son fils. Suit les habituelles questions de convenance, puis Narcissa ordonne à la jeune couturière qui s'occupe de Draco de faire également des robes pour la jeune fille. De son côté, Draco se contente d'un geste de la tête, auquel elle réponds.

Tandis que la Sang-pur va acheter une baguette magique pour son fils, son mari étant allé se procurer les manuels scolaires à la fois pour ce dernier ainsi que pour la brune, les deux jeunes sorciers subissent les assauts des couturières venues faire les rectifications sur les robes qu'ils porteront à Hogwarts. Pas le moins du monde dérangé par ce manège (bien que Cerridwen ait hâte que tout cela se termine), les enfants se mettent à discuter. Ou plutôt, Draco parle le trois quart du temps, alors que la jeune Snape se contente de glisser quelques mots par-ci, par-là et de répondre aux questions que lui pose l'Héritier Malfoy.

« Tu as vu le nouveau balai?

-Suis-je intéressée par le Quidditch? , réponds-t-elle.

-Non, se souvient Draco, quand son regard se porte vers quelque chose. Hey, tu l'a vu? »

Intriguée, la petite sorcière tourne la tête dans la direction que lui indique son cousin. Elle y découvre alors un garçon, aussi petit que malingre, dont la tenancière de la boutique s'occupe. Ses cheveux noirs en bataille et ses grands yeux vert émeraude le rendent adorable. Plutôt pâlot, ses vêtements deux fois trop grands pour lui et ses lunettes rondes ne font que lui donner un peu plus de charme. _Et il ne semble pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se passe_ , relève Cerridwen, alors que Draco se mets aussitôt à lui faire la conversation. Plus elle s'allonge, plus la jeune sorcière se convaincs qu'il s'agit d'un Né-moldu. Son hésitation flagrante est son meilleur indice. Soudain, un détail la frappe.

Entre les mèches noires, elle aperçoit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

 _Par Salazar! Serais-ce... Harry Potter?_

Nouveau regard. La cicatrice est réelle. Cerridwen ne dit toutefois pas un mot; si, comme elle pense, le garçon aux yeux verts est bel et bien Harry Potter, alors son hésitation vis-à-vis Hogwarts et le Quidditch signifient qu'il a été effectivement élevé par des Moldus. _Pauvre lui_ , sympathises-t-elle en pensée.

Quelques instants plus tard, Harry quitte la boutique, pour aller rejoindre le garde-chasse qui est visiblement son accompagnateur. Peu après, les deux enfants sortent à leur tour, bientôt rejoints par Narcissa et Lucius, pour se diriger ensuite vers les autres boutiques de Diagon Alley. Comme toujours, Draco occupe une majeure partie de sa conversation avec sa cousine par formalité.

Ils achètent ce qui leur manque, le tout étant envoyé chez leurs nouveaux propriétaires. Bien sûr, Draco passe les dix minutes habituelles à observer sous toutes ses coutures le nouveau Nimbus 2000, avant qu'ils ne se dirigent vers chez Florian, pour déguster une glace. Puis, à quatre heures, Cerridwen prends poliment congé du couple et de leur fils pour se rendre chez Ollivander.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Toujours à l'heure, Cerridwen.

-Ne suis-je pas votre nièce? , réponds-t-elle, en offrant à Severus un de ces sourires moqueurs mais invisibles qui est sa marque de commerce. L'homme ricane. Ils sont arrivés en même temps devant la vieille façade de la boutique d'Ollivander, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne s'en étonne réellement. La ponctualité est quelque chose que la jeune fille a appris dès son arrivée chez lui, et Severus déteste autant attendre qu'être en retard.

-Comment s'est déroulé ton magasinage de la rentrée? , s'enquit-il.

-Je mentirais en disant que c'était excitant.

-Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous d'aller acheter ta baguette.

-Honneur aux dames. », déclare la jeune sorcière, en se dirigeant spontanément vers la porte de la boutique. Le Maître potionniste la suit. Lorsque la porte s'ouvre à leur passage, une clochette sonne, faisant sursauter la brune. Par réflexe, son oncle pose une main rassurante sur l'une de ses épaules. Les sons brusques et inattendus ont toujours cet effet-là chez Cerridwen.

La boutique est vide. _Et un client difficile est passé avant nous_ , réalise-t-elle, en voyant les éclats de verre et de bois qui jalonnent encore le sol du magasin. Ne voyant personne, Severus interpelle le propriétaire, qui arrive de l'arrière-boutique -provoquant un nouveau sursaut chez l'adolescente, qui s'accroche à la robe de son oncle.

« Oh, mais qui vois-je? Severus Snape! Bois de bouleau noir et ventricule de dragon, 24,68 centimètres, peu flexible, c'est bien ça? , fait doucement le fabricant de baguette, en descendant de son échelle.

-Tout à fait, confirmes-t-il.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir. Ni votre nièce, ajoute-t-il en jettant un regard à la jeune sorcière. Elle rentre à Hogwarts?

-Exact, approuve de nouveau le directeur de Slytherin.

-Il lui faut donc une baguette. [Il se tourne vers Cerridwen.] Quel est la main qui tient votre baguette, très chère? »

Elle lui tend, en guise de réponse, sa main droite. Ollivander enchante donc des mètres à mesurer, qui exécutent derechef leur tâche, tandis que le vieil homme ressort de vieux souvenirs datant d'au moins vingt ans. Aucun des Snape n'y porte attention. Une fois toutes les mesures prises, le marchand de baguettes retire l'enchantement, puis se met à réfléchir et à marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Il observe un instant Cerridwen, qui soutient son regard, avant d'aller en arrière-boutique et de revenir, tenant dans ses mains une baguette, qu'il tends avec respect à la jeune fille.

« 10 pouces[1], bois de cerisier et crin de Thestral, légère et fine, idéale pour les sortilèges, décrit le vieux sorcier. Doucement, Cerridwen la prends. À peine la serre-t-elle dans sa main qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppe de la tête aux pieds, lui coupant le souffle. Machinalement, elle fait un infime geste du poignet, et de la baguette s'échappe des étincelles vertes et argentées ressemblant à des plumes, qui disparaissent avant même de toucher le sol.

-C'est bien ce que je me disais..., réfléchit Ollivander, une fois le phénomène stoppé.

-Et que vous disiez-vous? , questionne Severus, intrigué.

-Votre nièce est comme une Banshee; liée à la mort et au chagrin. Seule une baguette tout aussi triste pouvait lui aller.

-Je vois... », grince l'ex-Death Eater, pour autant pas rassuré. Comparer sa chère nièce à un de ces fantômes à la réputation si funeste n'est pas vraiment agréable à entendre, bien que malheureusement juste. Il paie la baguette, puis lui et Cerridwen quittent la boutique, avant de se diriger vers la zone de transplanage afin de retourner à Spinner's End, tous deux ne supportant plus avoir autant de monde autour d'eux.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Environ 25 centimètres et demi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Chapitre un, terminé! Pour ce qui est de la baguette de Cerridwen, j'ai fait avec le peu que je connais des arbres et des créatures magiques de l'univers de HP, plus le Wiki Harry Potter. Même chose pour celle de Severus, et bizarrement c'est lui qui m'a donné le plus de problèmes. Si jamais vous voulez critiquer ce choix, n'hésitez pas! Oh, et à partir de maintenant, je prends les paris sur la future maison de Cerridwen!  
À la prochaine!


	3. L'école des sorciers

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Draco Malfoy | Cerridwen Snape | Lucius Malfoy | Narcissa Malfoy | Dobby | Harry Potter | Ronald Weasley | Fred Weasley | George Weasley | Neville Longbottom | Hermione Granger | Vincent Crabbe | Gregory Goyle | Rubeus Hagrid | Minerva McGonagall | Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête | Le Moine Gras. Mention de Severus Snape | Lee Jordan | Rubeus Hagrid | Lord Voldemort | Albus Dumbledore | Peeves.  
 **M/A :** Avant toute chose, j'aimerais dédier ce chapitre à un grand homme qui nous a quitté plus tôt cette semaine, à savoir Alan Rickman, plus connu dans l'univers potterien comme étant Severus Snape, l'acariâtre Maître des potions au coeur de Lion. Je vais vous avouer que quand mon frère m'a appris sa mort, je ne l'ai pas cru; il a fallut que je le lises sur MSN pour je comprennes que notre bien-aimé Death Eater était (de nouveau) mort. J'ai même pleuré en public, moi qui exprime pourtant autant d'émotions qu'un iceberg (question d'image, vous comprenez? J'ai une réputation de sadique insensible à tenir, moi!)!  
Enfin, bref! Passons à des choses plus joyeuses! Vous savez ce qui se passe, aujourd'hui? Évidemment, c'est la rentrée, donc ça signifie voyage à bord du Hogwarts Express! Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire, celui-là. C'est même le plus long chapitre de ce volume. Et Harry est tellement chou!  
Jusqu'à présent, on a trois votes pour Ravenclaw, un pour Slytherin et un pour Hufflepuff. Ça part bien!  
Je remercies cette fois leiko . hana, Karozthor the Necromangus, Julia13verseau, nonameforyou, Azest, Zeugma412, Malle334, Amatsuki Lon et sebferga pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Sur ce long monologue, je vous souhaites une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à sebferga (même s'il me sembles que je t'ai répondu) :** Heureuse de voir que ça te plaît. J'ai bien hâte de voir si ce chapitre va aussi te plaire!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre deux : L'école des sorciers**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er septembre 1991_

À la demande de Draco, Cerridwen avait passé la dernière journée et nuit du mois d'août chez celui-ci et ses parents -au grand bonheur de ces derniers. Severus, bien que voulant accompagner sa nièce au quai 9¾, n'eut pas totalement le choix de la laisser chez les Malfoy, qui l'y conduirait en même temps que leur fils. Cependant, comme ce n'est ni la première ni la dernière fois qu'elle dormait chez son cousin, la jeune fille était tout à fait à l'aise, dans le grand manoir de la famille Malfoy.

Le lendemain matin, c'est un Dobby très enjoué qui vient la réveiller pour le petit-déjeuner. Ou plutôt, qui vient la chercher, car comme toujours, la brune est très matinale. L'Elfe de maison la trouve donc assise sur l'une des causeuses d'un des multiples salons de la demeure, déjà vêtue de sa robe vert menthe habituelle, Elwë (le chat que lui a offert Narcissa plusieurs mois plus tôt) sur ses genoux, lisant un livre.

« Mademoiselle Cerridwen? , appelle le domestique.

-Oui, Dobby? , dit-elle, en continuant sa lecture.

-Maîtresse Narcissa vous fait dire que le petit-déjeuner est servi, réponds l'Elfe de maison, en s'inclinant avec profondeur.

-Très bien. Peux-tu nourrir Elwë et aller ranger mon livre dans ma valise? , demande la brune, après avoir déposé l'animal et son bouquin sur la causeuse, à ses côtés, avant de se lever et de passer une main sur sa robe.

-Bien sûr, mademoiselle Cerridwen! , se réjouit-il. Dobby va le faire sur-le-champs! »

Il prends l'animal et le livre, et dans un craquement il disparaît. La jeune fille, évidemment peu troublée, sort donc du salon et se dirige vers la salle à manger, où elle trouve sans surprise les trois Malfoy réunis, l'attendant visiblement avant de débuter le premier repas de la journée.

« Lady Narcissa, Lord Lucius, Draco, les salue-t-elle, en allant s'asseoir face à son cousin, toujours de cette voix sans inflexion et polie qui est la sienne. Que se passe-t-il de bon?

-Rien qui ne puisses vous intéresser, ma chère, sourit le père de Draco, qui lit justement le _Daily Prophet_.

-Vous devriez lire le journal moldu, conseille Cerridwen en se versant un verre de jus de citrouille. C'est très drôle. Mon oncle ne l'achète que pour ça.

-Excellent conseil, réfléchit Lucius. Rire ne fera de tord à personne.

-Es-tu prête pour la rentrée? , demande à son tour Narcissa.

-Mes bagages sont bouclés.

-Tu espères aller dans quelle maison? , fait Draco.

-La même que toi. », conclut la nièce de Severus. Le reste du petit-déjeuner se poursuit. Comme toujours, Cerridwen parle peu, répondant aux questions de Narcissa, commentant certains points de l'actualité avec l'époux de celle-ci et écoutant attentivement Draco, bien qu'elle ne le laisse pas paraître.

Une fois leur petit-déjeuner avalé, les deux jeunes sorciers prennent congé du couple Malfoy et, d'un même pas, se dirige vers la cour, voulant profiter une dernière fois des balais que possède l'Héritier de la Noble Maison des Malfoy -bien que ce mode de transport n'est absolument pas le préféré de Cerridwen, qui privilégie la cheminée ou le Knightbus.

Quelques heures plus tard, Narcissa vient elle-même les chercher pour leur dire qu'ils s'apprêtent à se rendre sur le quai 9¾. Ils vont donc ranger les balais et suivent la Sang-pur jusqu'au hall d'entrée, où les attends Lucius, la cage d'Elwë et leurs malles -préalablement descendus par les Elfes de maison. L'ex-Death Eater saisit les malles, tandis que Cerridwen prends sous son bras la cage de son chat. Elle et Draco serrent ensuite les mains de Narcissa, puis le quatuor transplane sur le quai 9¾.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Est-ce que je déranges? , demande une voix de garçon, après que la porte du compartiement dans lequel elle se trouve se soit ouverte. Cerridwen lève les yeux, pour regarder droit dans les yeux Harry.

-Non. », réponds-t-elle, avant de retourner à sa lecture. Harry soupire de soulagement, puis va s'asseoir sur le banc d'en face, près de la fenêtre, après avoir pris soin de refermer la porte derrière soi. En reconnaissant la jeune fille croisé sur Diagon Alley et en la voyant seule dans le compartiment, il n'a pas hésité à la rejoindre.

Il reste silencieux un moment, intimidé par elle. Elle porte la même robe de sorcière vert d'eau que lors de leur rencontre, sur Diagon Alley. À côté d'elle se trouve un chaton au poil gris et au dos rayé de noir, qui dort paisiblement en ronronnant comme un moteur. Il l'a trouve surtout très jolie, avec ses cheveux noir corbeau et son visage triste tout en grâce.

« Je m'appelle Harry, finit-il par dire.

-Cerridwen. Enchanté, ajoute-t-elle, sans le regarder cette fois.

-Tu es une sorcière? , continue-t-il.

-Je ne serais pas dans le train si ce n'est pas le cas, fait Cerridwen.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire! , rougit Harry. C'est que... est-ce que tes parents sont... ils sont aussi des sorciers?

-Mon oncle en est un.

-La place est libre? Les autres compartiments sont pleins, fait une seconde voix. Les deux jeunes sorciers lèvent les yeux vers la porte, pour y voir un second garçon de leur âge, aux cheveux roux et au visage tacheté de soleil. Harry reconnaît alors le plus jeune des frères roux qu'il a croisé sur le quai.

-Ça te dérange? » , demande-t-il vers la jeune Snape. Elle secoue la tête, de nouveau en train de lire. Voyant cela, le rouquin rentre dans le compartiment. Lui et Harry se mettent à discuter, tandis qu'elle poursuit sa lecture. Deux autres rouquins viennent les voir, leur parlant du wagon au milieu et d'une tarentule géante possédée par un certain Lee Jordan. Ils se présentent sous le nom de Fred et George Weasley, puis s'en vont.

Ron se mets ensuite à poser des questions sur Harry et son rôle de Survivant. Malgré elle, Cerridwen se mets à les écouter. Comme de fait, le jeune sorcier a été élevé par des Moldus, qui, selon lui, sont horribles. En entendant ça, elle ne peut s'empêcher de frissonner. Tout comme son oncle, elle a en horreur les sans-magie, pratiquement pour les mêmes raisons que lui. Ils se mettent ensuite à parler de leurs familles respectives. Elle les écoute attentivement, comme elle le fait avec son oncle quand il insulte ses élèves ou encore Draco durant ses monologues plutôt ennuyants.

« Jusqu'à ce que Hagrid me l'annonce, je ne savais pas que j'étais un sorcier, je ne savais même rien de mes parents, ni de Voldemort. »

En entendant le nom maudit, Cerridwen et Ron laisses échapper des exclamations étouffées. Elle recule dans son banc, terrifiée, son livre lui ayant échappé des mains. L'as-t-il vraiment dit?

« Tu as prononcé le nom de Tu-Sais-Qui! , s'exclame le rouquin d'un air à la fois choqué et admiratif. Je pensais que tu serais le dernier à...

-Tu ne dois jamais dire son nom! , coupe Cerridwen, attirant pour la première fois l'attention sur elle. Son nom est maudit! »

Harry a tôt fait de rassurer la brune, lui expliquant qu'il n'a toujours pas l'habitude de ne pas le dire. Il se cache bien de lui dire que sa réaction la surprends. Mais malgré tout, Cerridwen n'est pas tout à fait rassurée, loin de là; son oncle lui a appris très tôt que dire le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres est un tabou, quelque chose à ne jamais faire. Seul les grands mages comme Dumbledore peuvent se permettre de ne pas respecter cette règle. Bien qu'il ne soit pas violent (c'est même un homme doux), son oncle n'a jamais hésité à lui faire comprendre par la force que briser cette règle emménerait de lourdes conséquences, autant pour elle que pour lui.

Et elle ne désobéirait pas à son oncle. Jamais. Son oncle est un homme courageux et bon. Malchanceux et amer, mais courageux et bon.

Une heure plus tard, une vieille mais souriante sorcière poussant un chariot rempli de friandises passe, leur demandant s'ils désirent quelque chose. Harry s'empresses d'acheter des tas de bonbons, tandis que Cerridwen se contente de prendre un Chocogrenouille, le cadet Weasley ayant déjà des sandwichs au corned-beef -bien qu'il semble très évident que ce n'est pas sa garniture préférée. Tout en dévorant sa Chocogrenouille et en continuant son roman, Cerridwen les écoute distraitement parler des cartes venant avec les grenouilles chocolatées qu'elle raffole tant, puis des Dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue. Mais il lui est difficile de se concentrer alors que deux garçons s'amusent à dévorer des friandises au goût de surprise.

La porte s'ouvre de nouveau, cette fois sur un garçon joufflu, qui dit chercher son crapaud. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver ridicule; un crapaud? L'inutilité-même! Harry le rassure à son tour, et lorsqu'il s'en va, Ron se mets à se plaindre de son rat. Il tente ensuite de jeter un sort afin de colorier celui-ci en jaune (sa naïveté la surprends), quand le garçon au crapaud revient, accompagné d'une fille déjà en robe d'école. _Et très autoritaire_ , réalise Cerridwen, en entendant le ton qu'elle emprunte pour demander aux deux garçons s'ils ont vu le crapaud de Neville -le garçon au crapaud, visiblement.

« Tu étais en train de faire de la magie? On va voir si ça marche. »

Cerridwen ne peut retenir un froncement de nez, quand la jeune sorcière s'assoit à côté d'elle. Elle n'aime vraiment pas son attitutde de Miss Je-Sais-Tout et son petit air arrogant. Le rouquin est perdu, mais finit par reprendre ses esprits. Il s'éclaircit la voix, avant de dire;

« Bon, allons-y : Soleil, jonquilles et canari,  
Que ce gros rat gris  
En jaune soit colorié  
De la tête jusqu'aux pieds. »

 _C'est un sort, ça? C'est une blague, plutôt!_ , se moque en pensée Cerridwen, en observant le cadet Weasley, qui semble s'attendre à ce que son rat vire soudain au jaune vif. Ce qui n'arrive pas, bien naturellement.

« C'est ça que tu appelles un sort? , dit la seconde sorcière, moqueuse. Pas très brillant, comme résultat. Moi, j'ai essayé de jeter des sorts pour m'entraîner et à chaque fois, ça a marché. Personne n'est sorcier dans ma famille, j'ai eu la surprise de ma vie en recevant ma lettre, mais j'étais tellement contente! On m'a dit que c'était la meilleure école de sorcellerie. J'ai déjà appris par coeur tous les livres qui sont au programme, j'espères que ce sera suffisant pour débuter. Ah, au fait, je m'appelles Hermione Granger, et vous?

-Cerridwen Snape, réponds la brune, quelque peu irritée par le monologue rapide de la Née-moldue. Les réactions ne sont pas attendre; le rouquin sursaute, alors que Hermione ouvre grand les yeux.

-Snape? Comme Severus Snape? , couine Ron.

-C'est mon oncle, affirme-t-elle, regrettant soudainement d'avoir répondu à la question. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre; le rouquin étant d'une famille de Gryffindor et le cadet de cinq frères, il n'est pas étonnant qu'il connaisses la mauvaise réputation de son oncle.

-Tu es la nièce du plus jeune Maître des potions depuis trois siècles? », s'enthousiasme Hermione, surexcitée. Elle baisse les yeux, récupére son livre et reprends sa lecture, cherchant à s'échapper de la conversation. Voyant la gêne de Cerridwen, Harry s'empresses de se présenter. L'attention de la jeune sorcière se porte aussitôt sur lui, à la plus grande joie de la petite sorcière, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle et le jeune Neville, qui n'a pas pipé mot depuis le début de leur conversation, finissent par quitter leur compartiment. Tout en lui lançant des regards noirs, Ron se met à critiquer son frère George et le sort qu'il a précédemment lancé, puis il explique au jeune Survivant le fonctionnement de Hogwarts. Une longue heure s'écoule ainsi. Cerridwen se morfond en silence, en les entendant se mettre à discuter de Quidditch. En quoi ce sport est-il si intéressant?

Elle ne va jamais comprendre les hommes.

Pour la énième fois depuis le début du voyage, la porte du compartiment s'ouvre. Ça commence vraiment à l'agacer, tout ce va-et-viens. La prochaine fois, elle n'acceptera personne dans son compartiment.

« Alors, c'est vrai? On dit partout que Harry Potter se trouve dans ce compartiment. C'est toi? »

 _Draco?_

« C'est moi, confirme Harry. La brune relève la tête, pour voir son cousin par formalité avec Crabbe et Goyle, deux grosses brutes épaisses qu'elle a en horreur. Les gens stupides et sans finesse sont parmi celles qu'elle déteste le plus. Draco les présente, puis fait de même avec lui-même -provoquant du même coup un ricanement fort mal dissimulé chez le cadet Weasley. Le Sang-pur, le remarquant immédiatement, n'hésite pas à se moquer de sa propre filiation. Il propose ensuite à Harry d'être son ami -enfin, sous un discours quelque peu hautain et recherché.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne pour savoir qui sont les gens douteux, réplique froidement le Survivant. Sa pique fait sourire Cerridwen, alors qu'elle fait rosir l'Héritier Malfoy. Celui-ci la remarque alors.

-Eh, Cerridwen! Tu viens avec nous?

-Non.

-Tu va quand même devenir amie avec un Weasley? , fait Draco.

-Les amis ne servent à rien. Mais ces garçons m'amusent, réponds-t-elle. Comprenant qu'elle n'ajoutera rien d'autre, le blond soupire et ordonne à Crabbe et Goyle de le suivre. Il quitte le couloir pour retourner à son compartiment.

-Tu le connais, ce Malfoy? , questionne Ron.

-Il est le fils d'un ami à mon oncle. », résume la jeune sorcière, tandis que Harry se met à lui raconter leur rencontre sur Diagon Alley. Le rouquin leur dit ensuite le peu qu'il sait sur la famille Malfoy, cherchant du regard l'approbation de Cerridwen, qui ne lui accorde aucune importance. Hermione arrive ensuite, pour les prévenir qu'ils arrivent bientôt à Hogwarts. Aussitôt, l'excitation envahit la jeune Snape -ce qu'elle dissimule sans le moindre effort, mue par l'habitude. Après avoir chassé la Née-moldue, Ron et Harry sortent, pour permettre à la jeune fille de se changer. Ils échangent ensuite leurs places.

Moins d'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le train s'arrête. Les élèves se précipitent aussitôt vers la sortie. Harry, Ron et Cerridwen suivent leurs aînés à la trace, sortant sur le plus vieux et minuscule quai de chemin de fer que la brune n'est jamais vu.

« Les premières années, par ici. Suivez-moi, fait alors la grosse voix du garde-chasse, en s'approchant de leur petit groupe, avant de s'enquérir rapidement de l'état de Harry. Les premières années sont tous là? Allez, suivez-moi. Et faites attention où vous mettez les pieds. En route! »

Il les conduit ensuite à travers un chemin étroit et escarpé, sur lequel tous les jeunes élèves glissent et trébuchent. Le silence est pesant, ce qui calme la petite sorcière. Elle n'aime pas le bruit. Au bout d'un long moment passé dans ce qui doit la Forêt Interdite qui borde le collège sorcier, le gardien des lieux finit par les avertir qu'ils approchent.

Cerridwen ne peut retenir son petit « Oooooh! » d'éblouissement, en voyant Hogwarts. L'immense château gothique, même de loin, déborde de magie et de beauté. Ses tours pointues ont des fenêtres qui scintillent autant que les étoiles, dans le ciel nocturne. Perché sur une montagne descendant vers un lac noir aux eaux lisses comme du verre, le grand collège est réellement aussi magnifique que lui a tant souvent décrit son oncle.

Les premières années embarquent sur de petits canots alignés le long de la rive non loin d'eux, Draco obligeant cette fois sa cousine à monter avec lui, Crabbe et Goyle. Par politesse, elle le suit, laissant les deux garçons avec qui elle avait partagé le compartiment embarqués avec la Je-sais-tout et Neville. De nouveau, le silence s'installe, tandis que les bateaux, évidemment enchantés, se mettent à glisser sur l'eau noire et sans fond du lac bordant le mythique château, qu'ils fixent avec éblouissement.

Ils finissent par arriver dans une crique souterraine. Une fois les canots vides, le garde-chasse aux allures de géant les fait grimper le long d'un passage creusé dans le roc, arrivant ainsi sur l'immense pelouse entourant Hogwarts et ses jardins. Il les emmène ensuite à la grande porte menant au hall d'entrée du célèbre collège.

« Tout le monde est là? Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud? »

Une fois sûr que la réponse est unaniment positive, l'homme frappe trois fois de son énorme poing contre la porte, qui s'ouvre peu après sur une grande sorcière en robe verte et à l'air sévère que Cerridwen reconnaît immédiatement comme McGonagall, la directrice adjointe. Celle-ci les prends rapidement sous son aile et les fait rentrer à l'intérieur. Malgré elle, la brune se tord le cou, pour tenter de tout voir en même temps. Jamais elle n'a vu un hall aussi immense. Le plafond est si haut qu'il semble n'avoir aucune limite; un somptueux escalier de marbre éclairé par des torches mène aux étages supérieurs.

La vieille sorcière les emmène dans une petite salle réservée à cet usage, à partir duquel Cerridwen peut percevoir les voix de centaines d'élèves. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de donner un petit coup de coude dans les côtes de Draco, qui étouffe son exclamation de douleur -la pièce étant très étroite, tous sont collés les uns contre les autres comme des sardines, pour reprendre l'expression moldue.

« Bienvenue à Hogwarts, commence McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw et Slytherin. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Hogwarts, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenue le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espères que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à coeur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseilles de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. »

 _Quel long monologue_ , soupire en pensée Cerridwen, impressionée par le débit de la sorcière. Si ç'avait été son oncle, ça aurait été aussi direct mais plus court. En regardant ses futurs camarades, elle ricane; certains prennent très à coeur la dernière phrase de la directrice adjointe -notamment Harry, qui tente d'aplatir ses cheveux en nid de corneille. McGonagall quitte ensuite la salle, leur ordonnant de rester calme et en silence pendant son absence.

« Comment font-ils pour nous sélectionner? , demande discrètement le Survivant au cadet Weasley, à ses côtés.

-J'imagine qu'ils vont nous faire passer des tests, réponds le rouquin. Fred m'a dit que ça faisait très mal, mais je crois que c'était pour rire. »

 _Comme si faire lire ses pensées par un chapeau ensorcelé faisait mal_ , ricane mentalement la jeune Snape en roulant des yeux, devant la naïveté de ses camarades de classe, bien qu'elle soit elle-même nerveuse à cette idée. Elle a beau avoir un oncle legilimens, celui-ci n'a jamais tenté de percer son esprit pour connaître ses pensées. Sa nervosité est donc parfaitement légitime. Enfin, elle l'espère...

Soudain, des cris retentissent, derrière eux. Cerridwen se retourne, pour s'apercevoir qu'au moins vingt fantômes viennent d'apparaître dans la petite salle, ne semblant pas avoir remarqué leur présence, vu qu'ils poursuivent leur dispute comme si de rien n'était.

« Oublions et pardonnons, déclare l'un d'eux, qui lui fait penser à un moine très porté sur les plaisirs de la table. Nous devons lui donner une second chance.

-Mon cher Frère, réponds un autre, vêtu de haut-de-chausses et d'une fraise, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait? Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que lui-même n'est pas véritablement un fantôme. [Il tourne la tête vers les élèves, terrifiés.] Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici, ceux-là?

-Ce sont les nouveaux élèves, réalise le gros moine, en souriant. Vous attendez la Répartition, j'imagine? [Un ou deux jeunes sorciers hochent la tête.] J'espère vous voir à Hufflepuff. C'était ma maison, dans le temps, ajoute-t-il, rêveur.

-Allons-y, maintenant, fait brusquement la voix de McGonagall. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Les fantômes s'en vont, en passant à travers le mur opposé à celui par lequel ils sont arrivés. La vieille sorcière les fait mettre en rangs, et alors qu'ils quittent la petite pièce pour entrer dans la Grande Salle depuis le hall, Cerridwen prends une bonne respiration, se cherchant un peu de courage.

 _C'est l'heure du Jugement, maintenant..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Comme vous le voyez, je tente de rester le plus possible de détails identiques à la saga originale. Mon but est de garder les mêmes évènements et leur résultat, mais en y incorporant notre bien-aimée Cerridwen. Je tiens également à préciser un petit détail; pour cette saga, je me fis complètement aux romans ainsi qu'à toutes les informations venant du Wiki Harry Potter, qui pour la grande majorité viennent de Pottermore, le site officiel de la série. Donc, si vous avez quelque chose à me reprocher, ne soyez pas surpris si je vous mentionnes le roman ou une page Web. Sauf pour de micro-détails concernant l'enveloppe autour, comme l'histoire des Snape, l'enfance de Cerridwen et ce genre de choses.  
Dernières gageures avant la Répartition? J'ai bien hâte de voir vos réactions!


	4. La Répartition

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Minerva McGonagall | Sorting Hat | Hannah Abbott | Harry Potter | Draco Malfoy | Albus Dumbledore | Baron Sanglant | Gemma Farley | Millicent Bulstrode. Mention de Susan Bones | Terry Boot | Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête | Rubeus Hagrid | Filius Flitwick | Pomona Sprout | Blaise Zabini | Pansy Parkinson | Daphné Greengrass | Tracey Davis.  
 **M/A :** Enfin! La Répartition a lieu. Bon sang que j'avais hâte de l'écrire! Il ne s'y passe pas grand-chose, mais c'est l'un de mes préférés. Sincèrement, j'adores. Je l'écrivais tout en écoutant des chansons de Wizard Rock. Personnellement, j'adores les chansons du groupe _Ministry of Magic_ , pas vous? D'ailleurs, j'ai du même coup découvert que dans toutes les versions de HP, le nom "Voldemort" est resté intact, même en partant de la VO. J'ai ensuite découvert que JKR est à moitié française.  
... Et sérieux, dire Voldemort avec un accent anglais, c'est mortel. Ça sonne bien plus beau qu'en français, je trouve. Pas que la VF (ou VQ, dans mon cas) soit hideuse, mais parfois, les VO sont meilleures. Par contre, n'essayer de dire Hermione en anglais; c'est l'horreur absolue. À chaque fois, je mets une minute à comprendre qu'on parle d'elle.  
Je remercies sebferga, unknown753, Fleadora, Guibe, Zeugma412, Julia13verseau et Saphirr pour avoir mis en favori/en suivi/commenté. Par ailleurs, sebferga m'a demandé, vu que j'utilises les noms originaux, de mettre un glossaire des traductions, pour ceux qui ne connaissent que la version française. Vous la trouverez ci-dessous. Je ne vais pas faire toutes les traductions à chaque chapitre, alors retenez-les!  
Pour ce qui est de la future maison de Cerridwen, voici les résultats; quatre votes pour Ravenclaw, deux pour Slytherin, un pour Hufflepuff et un pour Gryffindor. J'aurais souhaité plus, mais bon, c'est mieux que rien!  
Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Snape = Rogue.**  
 **Hogwarts = Poudlard.**  
 **Sorting Hat = Choixpeau magique.**  
 **Gryffindor = Gryffondor.**  
 **Hufflepuff = Poufsouffle.**  
 **Ravenclaw = Serdaigle.**  
 **Slytherin = Serpentard.**  
 **Abbott = Abbot.**  
 **Draco Malfoy = Drago Malefoy.**  
 **Death Eater = Mangemort.**  
 **Spinner's End = Impasse du Tisseur.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre trois : La Répartition**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

L'endroit est étrange et magnifique. Ce sont les deux adjectifs qui lui viennent à l'esprit pour décrire la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairent quatre longue tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants sont déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets tous en or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs ont pris place autour d'une autre table. Cerridwen remarque immédiatement son oncle; en guise de salut, elle se contente d'hocher la tête. Il lui réponds rapidement, avant de retourner à son observation des nouveaux élèves.

McGonagall aligne les premières années face à leurs camarades derrière lesquels se tiennent les professeurs. Dans la clarté incertaine des chandelles, les visages les fixent, comme des lanternes aux lueurs pâles. Ici et là sont dispersés les fantômes, qui brillent tel des panaches de brume argentée. En regardant le plafond, Cerridwen aperçoit, non sans surprise, le ciel. Elle entends vaguement la Je-sais-tout murmurer tout haut à qui veut l'entendre qu'il s'agit d'un plafond magique.

La sorcière place, pendant ce temps, un tabouret à quatre pattes devant eux, avant d'y mettre le plus vieux chapeau pointu que la jeune Snape n'ait jamais vu. Alors, c'est lui, le Sorting Hat? Rapiécé, sale, râpé? Tout d'un coup, après un long silence, le chapeau se met à remuer; une déchirure, près du bord, s'ouvre en grand, ressemblant ainsi avec force à une bouche.

Et il se met... à chanter?

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_  
 _Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_  
 _Je veux bien me manger moi-même_  
 _Si vous trouvez plus malin que moi._  
 _Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides_  
 _Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_  
 _Car à Hogwarts quand je décide,_  
 _Chacun se soumet à mon choix._  
 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_  
 _Le Sorting Hat a toujours raison_  
 _Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête_  
 _Pour connaître votre maison._  
 _Si vous allez à Gryffindor_  
 _Vous rejoindrez les plus courageux,_  
 _Les plus hardis et les plus forts_  
 _Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._  
 _Si à Hufflepuff vous allez,_  
 _Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_  
 _Ceux de Hufflepuff aiment travailler_  
 _Et leur patience est proverbiale._  
 _Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_  
 _Ravenclaw vous accueillera peut-être_  
 _Là-bas, ce sont des érudits_  
 _Qui ont envie de tout connaître._  
 _Vous finirez à Slytherin_  
 _Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_  
 _Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_  
 _Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._  
 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant_  
 _Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_  
 _Tu seras en de bonnes mains_  
 _Car je suis un chapeau pensant!_

Des applaudissements éclatent dans toute la salle une fois sa chanson terminée. Le Sorting Hat s'incline pour saluer et remercier les quatre maisons, avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau, attendant le premier étudiant. Cerridwen sourit comme à son habitude, si faiblement que c'en est invisible. Le professeur McGonagall s'avance, ayant en main un long rouleau de parchemin.

« Quand j'appelerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence; Hannah Abbott! »

Une fille au teint rosé et aux nattes blondes s'avance à son tour, mal assurée. Elle va mettre le chapeau qui lui tombe sur les yeux, tant il est grand. Au bout d'un moment de réflexion, il crie;

« HUFFLEPUFF! »

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élèvent de la table située à droite. La jeune Abbott va s'y asseoir, comprenant comme tous qu'il s'agit de la Maison des Blaireaux.

« Susan Bones!

-HUFFLEPUFF!

-Terry Boot!

-RAVENCLAW! »

Et la liste défile, lentement, sûrement. Cerridwen n'écoute que d'une oreille les noms et les répartitions, n'ayant qu'une hâte, celle de connaître sa maison. Elle espère aller à Slytherin, autant pour faire la fierté de son oncle que pour voir de ses propres yeux la salle commune des Vert et Argent. Il la lui a tant décrite qu'elle en rêve même la nuit. Jamais l'école ne lui a parut aussi excitante, elle qui pourtant rechigner à se lever pour affronter les enfants allant à celle du coin.

« Harry Potter! »

Presque aussitôt, comme si elle vient de recevoir un choc électrique, la brune sort de ses pensées, pour regarder le garçon aux yeux verts, qui sort à son tour des rangs, sous les murmures perceptibles dans toute la Grande Salle. Un moment de silence se fait maître, puis la voix du Sorting Hat résonne dans la salle quand il crie;

« GRYFFINDOR! »

S'en suit la plus longue et bruyante ovation de toute la soirée. Devant tant de bruits, Cerridwen se bouche les oreilles, alors que Harry, les jambes tremblantes, se dirige vers la table des Lions, où il s'assit en face du fantôme de sa maison, l'homme en haut-de-chausse et à la fraise. Quelques noms plus tard...

« Cerridwen Snape! », appelle McGonagall, sans paraîre troublée. Comme pour le nouveau Gryffindor, des murmures perplexes mais pas le moins du monde surexcités se font entendre. Le visage neutre, le pas calme, elle se dirige vers le tabouret, où elle s'assoit, puis met le Sorting Hat, savourant les airs terrifiés des élèves ayant déjà eu son oncle.

 _Tiens, tiens, tiens... Une Snape!_ , fait une voix ronchonneuse et quelque peu âgée dans son esprit. _Je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais un jour à en répartir un autre. Sa fille?_

 _Sa nièce_ , rectifie respectueusement la jeune sorcière.

 _Je m'en doutais. Enfin... Voyons voir... Eh bien, ça! Un bouillant caractère sous une carapace de glace! Un sens de la justice digne d'un chevalier... une loyauté tout aussi louable... et quelle intelligence! Toutefois... oui... tu provoques, et tu es maligne, trop peut-être... Ta place est donc à..._

« SLYTHERIN! »

 _Merci, Sorting Hat_ , remercie-t-elle.

 _Pas de quoi, jeune Snape._

Elle retire le Sorting Hat et se dirige vers la table des Vert et Argent, le coeur léger. Elle est à Slytherin! Une fois assise à côté de Draco, lui aussi réparti chez les Serpents, elle jette un coup d'oeil vers son oncle. Le Maître des potions, pour n'importe qui d'autre, a cet air froid et impassible qui est aussi bien sa marque de commerce que son tournoiement de capes. Toutefois, elle voit parfaitement la fierté dans les yeux noirs de l'ex-Death Eater.

Cerridwen se permets ensuite de détailler les autres professeurs. Elle remarque aussitôt Dumbledore, reconnaissable à sa longue barbe argentée et son air de grand-père bienveillant. Difficile de croire qu'il est l'un des plus puissants mages blancs de l'histoire sorcière. Elle reconnaît ensuite le gardien des lieux et des clefs (nom pompeux pour dire "garde-chasse", selon elle) et les différents directeurs de maison, mais les autres lui sont inconnus.

« Comme ça, tu es la fille de Snape? , questionne un cinquième année au badge de préfet, alors que la dernière répartition voit un certain Blaise Zabini rejoindre à son tour les rangs de la maison Slytherin.

-Je suis sa nièce, réplique doucement Cerridwen, pas plus choquée de ça. Depuis qu'elle est enfant, on l'a prends pour la fille de son oncle, sans qu'elle ne saches pourquoi.

-Il me semblait bien aussi. Cet homme est trop laid pour avoir une fille aussi jolie qu'elle! », rajoute un autre élève, non loin d'eux, provoquant de nombreux rires discrets chez les Vert et Argent. Elle plisse les yeux. Son oncle n'est pas le plus bel homme du monde, elle le sait bien et ne le nie pas, mais il a quand même un certain charisme. Elle avait cru que sa propre maison le reconnaîtrait. Apparemment, ce n'est pas le cas.

Vient ensuite le très court et insolite discours du directeur, qui n'étonne pas plus que ça Cerridwen, alors que les nouveaux élèves -dont Draco- froncent les sourcils, perplexes face à ces mots sans queue ni tête. Les plats d'or se remplissent de plats de toutes sortes, dans lequel se servent les élèves. Le Baron Sanglant, le fantôme de la maison des Serpents, vient les rencontrer, leur souhaitant rapidement la bienvenue. Elle ne peut que ricaner en voyant le malaise évident de son cousin face au fantôme aux vêtements ensanglantés.

 _Vivement le début des cours..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Une fois la fin du banquet de la rentrée définitive, les premières années de Slytherin suivent Gemma Farley[1], la préfète de leur maison. Elle les entraîne vers les cachots. La température se rafraichit à chaque mètre parcouru, mais la riche nourriture avalée quelques instants plus tôt suffit à les réchauffer. Cerridwen, elle, n'a qu'une hâte; découvrir la salle commune. Sera-t-elle exactement comme son oncle l'a lui a tant décrite?

Ils finissent par s'arrêter devant un mur nu. En regardant l'Héritier Malfoy, la brune le voit en train de froncer les sourcils. Nul doute qu'il se demande ce qu'ils y font.

« Caput Serpentis[2]. », prononce-t-elle, sans regarder ses cadets. Le mur s'écarte, laissant découvrir aux jeunes sorciers la salle commune des Vert et Argent. C'est une longue pièce aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes et diffusant une lumière verdâtre, y sont suspendues par des chaînes. Des fenêtres gothiques font découvrir un décor sous-marin, qui l'éclaire constamment d'une même lumière verdâtre. Une large cheminée, au manteau gravé de figures compliquées et ouvragés, est allumée, réchauffant l'atmosphère fort peu accueillante de la salle. Quelques fauteuils et divans en cuir noir de facture riche et ancienne contribuent à l'allure glaciale, tout comme les crânes et les autres objets de même inspiration qui la décore.

La salle commune n'a rien à voir avec le petit salon de Spinner's End. Absolument rien à voir. Mais bizarrement, le style lui plaît. La lumière, sans doute. Gemma se tourne vers les nouveaux élèves, puis leur sourit.

« Bienvenue à Slytherin, la maison la plus géniale et provocatrice de Hogwarts! Je ne vais pas faire de grands discours, je sais que vous êtes tous fatigués par votre voyage en train. Je tiens à mentionner quelques petites règles de conduite au sein de notre maison. Premièrement, tout le monde doit se serrer les coudes coûte que coûte, car vous n'obtiendrez de l'aide que parmi vos camarades de maison. Vous le savez sans doute, mais Slytherin n'a pas une excellente réputation, je dirais même qu'elle a la pire. Du coup, tous les conflits internes restent entre nous, ils ne sortent pas de la salle commune. Deuxièment, retenez bien que le mot de passe change tous les quinze jours. Je vous conseilles fortement de le consulter régulièrement. Troisièment, ne laissez personne qui n'est pas de notre maison entrer ici; cela fait sept cent ans qu'aucun étranger n'y a pénétré, il serait donc plus qu'humiliant que l'un d'entre déroge à la règle. [Elle prends une pause.] Je n'ajoutes que ceci; les dortoirs des garçons sont à gauche, ceux des filles à droite. Sur ce, bonne nuit! »

Il n'en faut pas plus pour que les premières années courent rejoindre leur nouveau dortoir. S'avouant elle-même sa fatigue, Cerridwen suit les quelques filles de son groupe d'âge, qui se présentent sans réelle gêne, étant maintenant entre elles; Pansy, Daphné, Millicent et Tracey. Oh, bien sûr, elle a déjà entendu leurs noms avant, en écoutant quelques conversations ici et là, chez les Malfoy, mais jamais elle n'a mis un visage sur ces noms.

En entrant dans la chambre commune des premières années, la nouvelle Slytherin reste presque bouche bée. Dans la pièce au moins deux fois plus grande que sa chambre se trouve cinq lits à baldaquins, tendus de soie verte et aux dessus de lit brodés d'argent. De lourdes lanternes d'argent pendent au plafond, éclairant la chambre de façon somnolente. Une tapisserie fait le tour du mur, racontant l'histoire d'une quelconque ancienne membre de leur maison, possiblement de l'ère médiévale. Devant chaque lit se trouve leur malle. Elle retrouve aisément la sienne -notamment parce que le panier de Elwë est posé dessus et que ce dernier miaule avec force pour en sortir.

La jeune Snape s'exécute, et alors que son familier grimpe sur le lit pour s'y lover plus confortablement, elle se contente de fouiller dans sa malle pour en sortir l'une de ses chemises de nuit, afin de se changer.

« Ne te gêne pas, surtout! , raille Millicent, de l'autre bout de la chambre. Elle tourne légèrement la tête, jetant à peine un regard à sa camarade de chambrée.

-Nous sommes toutes des filles, non? , réplique-t-elle. À moins que tu ne caches un secret compromettant sous tes robes, Bulstrode... »

La jeune héritière Sang-pur rougit violemment, alors que les autres jeunes Verts et Argent rirent sous cape. Sans s'en soucier d'avantage, Cerridwen grimpe sur son lit, se glisse sous les couvertures plus qu'accueillantes et, autant à cause du voyage que de son ventre plein, elle s'endort presque aussitôt, rapidement rejointe par ses nouvelles consoeurs.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Préfète de Slytherin, sur Pottermore.  
[2] Signifie « la tête du serpent » en latin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et voilà, notre petite Cerridwen est chez les serpents! Du coup, gardez votre argent! De toute façon, pour les paris comme ça, j'ai jamais compris comment ça marche. Je ne paries jamais de l'argent avec mes frères car ça me prends des siècles pour récupérer l'argent du pari (mes frères se paient tellement de cochonneries qu'il n'ont jamais une cent sur eux).  
D'ailleurs... le chapitre est plus court que je le pensais. 'Faut vraiment que je m'améliores, sur ce coup...  
Bon, c'est pas tout, mais à la prochaine!


	5. Les hommes sont des gamins

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Draco Malfoy | Harry Potter | Hermione Granger | Vincent Crabbe | Gregory Goyle | Ron Weasley | Neville Longbottom. Mention de Quirinus Quirrell | James Potter.  
 **M/A :** Quatrième chapitre! N'êtes-vous pas curieux de découvrir comment les premiers cours de notre héroïne se déroule? Et il ne faut pas oublier le plus connu de ceux-ci; celui de potions! Qui n'aime pas cette scène? Personnellement, c'est en l'écoutant que je suis tombé sous le charme de Snape. Au grand malheur de mon père, qui le déteste!  
Je remercies lectrice de la nuit, Zeugma412, sebferga et Julia13verseau pour avoir mis en suivi/commenté.  
Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Daily Prophet = Gazette du Sorcier**  
 **Diagon Alley = Chemin de Traverse**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre quatre : Les hommes sont des gamins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _7 septembre 1991_ [1]

Jamais l'école n'a été aussi intéressante, aux yeux de Cerridwen. Pour la première fois en six ans, le matin n'est plus synonyme de moqueries et d'insultes. Pour la première fois, on ne se moque pas de la réputation de sa famille, ni de ses vêtements. Au contraire, grâce à son oncle, elle peut _**enfin**_ être tranquille! Après tout, qui voudrait se frotter à la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots?

Les cours sont en eux-même merveilleux. Sauf peut-être Histoire de la magie; ce cours est tel que l'a décrit son oncle, c'est-à-dire soporifique et ennuyant. Le manuel est plus intéressant, et c'est pourtant le même contenu. Et elle peut même ajouter la Défense contre les forces du Mal, qui est plus une blague qu'autre chose, avec ce bègue de Quirrell comme enseignant. Quant aux autres... Cerridwen aime déjà faire des cartes du ciel chaque mercredi soir dans la tour d'Astronomie, découvrir les innombrables variétés de plantes magiques ( _vivantes, pour une fois_ , se dit-elle en pensée), apprendre la délicate discipline des enchantements et celle rigide de la métamorphose.

Mais celui qu'elle attends avec impatience, c'est bel et bien celui des potions. Quel autre art magique peut être plus parfait que celui-là? Une science raffinée et minutieuse à la fois, aux possibilités infinies et où la moindre erreur peut conduire à la mort? Aucune.

Aussi, le vendredi est la plus belle journée de sa première semaine de cours, car le seul cours qu'elle a est celui de potions. Le premier de toute sa scolarité sorcière. Et le fait qu'il soit en commun avec les Gryffindors, la maison ennemie à la sienne, ne gâche absolument pas son moral. Pourquoi le serait-il?

« On a potions, n'est-ce pas? , questionne Draco, en allant la rejoindre au petit-déjeuner.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une telle chose? , réponds-t-elle, tout en continuant de boire son jus de citrouille.

-La façon dont tu as fait ton chignon. Tu n'attaches tes cheveux de cette façon que quand tu t'apprêtes à faire des potions avec ton oncle, révèle l'Héritier Malfoy, en s'assoyant à côté de sa cousine par formalité.

-Que tu puisses deviner par des détails pareils ce que je fais est fort inquiétant. », réplique la brune, en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. Les joues de Draco rosissent, alors que leurs camarades de classe déjà présents se mettent à rire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les hiboux postaux arrivèrent. Le hibou grand-duc des Malfoy vient déposer son paquet journalier de friandises et l'exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_ que Cerridwen s'empresses de prendre pour le lire.

Un petit article attire rapidement son attention, bien qu'il ne soit pas en première page; celui de l'enquête sur le vol commis à Gringott's. Ça l'avait plus intriguée qu'inquiétée (il faudrait être fou ou suicidaire pour voler des gobelins!), notamment à cause de la réaction de son oncle, qui lui avait d'abords parût anxieux puis soulagé par ce fait divers, ainsi que la date où il s'était produit, soit le même jour où elle et Draco étaient allés sur Diagon Alley. _Et Harry_ , se souvient-elle alors.

Le hasard n'existe pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre, le Survivant est mêlé à cette histoire. Mais elle poursuivra son enquête plus tard. Pour l'instant, elle doit se concentrer sur Draco qui raconte -encore- une de ses histoires abracadabrantes et mensongères sur des balais.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Comme à la maison._

Voilà ce que pense Cerridwen, en voyant la salle utilisée pour le cours de potions. Il y fait plus froid que dans le reste du château, ce qui est compréhensible vu qu'elle est située dans les cachots; les étagères et les armoire placées le long des murs sont pleines à craquer d'ingrédients de potions soigneusement étiquetées dans des flacons ou des bocaux de verre. Vraiment, ça lui rappelle la pièce où elle et son oncle préparent leurs potions, à Spinner's End.

Sitôt que la cloche sonne, son oncle commence son manège; il entre dans sa classe en faisant claquer la porte (Draco, ayant lui-aussi prévu le coup et s'étant assis à côté d'elle, pose en même temps une main sur la sienne pour la calmer) et en faisant son tournoiement de cape si caractéristique. Il va jusqu'à son bureau, puis commence l'appel. En arrivant au nom de Harry, il s'arrête, regardant en direction du jeune garçon.

« Ah oui, fit-il, de cette voix froide, détachée et doucereuse que Cerridwen connaît bien. Harry Potter. Notre nouvelle... célébrité. »

Le dernier mot est mis tant en accent qu'il semble lourd de haine - _ce qui est probablement le cas_ , songe-t-elle, en se souvenant de la seule histoire que son oncle a osé lui raconter sur Potter Senior et lui. Draco et ses gorilles se cachent derrière leurs mains pour ricaner, mais elle l'arrête presque aussitôt en lui écrasant le pied. Le Maître des Potions continue son appel et, une fois cette tâche complétée, il relève la tête.

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, commence-t-il d'une voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure mais qui applique derechef le silence et captive, qu'ils le veuilles ou non, les étudiants. Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillone doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens... Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

 _Oh que si, oncle Severus, je comprends parfaitement..._ , réplique en pensée Cerridwen, plus que fascinée par le monologue du directeur des Slytherin, alors que toute la classe est silencieuse.

« Potter! Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise? »

 _Philtre de Mort vivante._

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

-Apparemment, la célébrité n'est pas tout dans la vie, ricane Severus. Essayons encore, Potter. Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard? »

 _Estomac de chèvre. Cette Granger m'énerve._

« Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

-Vous n'alliez quand même pas vous donner la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant d'arriver ici, n'est-ce pas, Potter? », continue son oncle, savourant le début de sa vengeance contre le fils de son ancien tourmenteur quasi-attitré. Cerridwen fixe la scène, à moitié-blasée, à moitié-exaspérée. Son oncle pense vraiment qu'à part les obsédées du travail comme Granger, les Nés-moldus retiennent les informations dans leurs manuels? Bien des enfants Sang-mêlés et Sang-purs ignorent tout autant les réponses! Surtout qu'il ne s'acharne sur le Survivant qu'à cause de son père. Père qu'il n'a jamais connu.

 _Les hommes sont de purs gamins, même adultes_ , pense la jeune sorcière.

« Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup? »

 _Même plante. Je vais lui trancher le bras, à cette lionne._

« Je ne sais pas monsieur, mais je crois qu'Hermione le sait. Vous aurez peut-être plus de chance avec elle. », réponds calmement le Gryffindor, impressionnant grandement Cerridwen. Quelques élèves ricanent, mais leurs rires se coupent dès que le regard noir du Maître potionniste tombe sur eux. Une fois avoir sèchement dit à la Je-sais-tout des Lions de se rasseoir, il donne les réponses à ses questions, puis leur ordonne de tout noter, en retirant au passage un point à la maison Rouge et Or pour l'impertinence du garçon aux yeux d'émeraude.

Il répartit ensuite les élèves par binôme, et ceux-ci commencent la préparation d'une potion contre les furoncles. _Commencer par la facilité pour trouver les forts et les faibles_ , réfléchit la jeune Snape, tout en travaillant de concert avec son cousin par formalité. D'une oreille distraite, elle écoute les sévères réprimandes du directeur des Slytherin, qui passe et repasse entre les tables. Tout à sa potion, elle ne remarque nullement qu'elle est, avec Draco, l'une des seules à ne pas recevoir de critiques -toutefois, dans son cas, personne ne s'en étonne.

C'est un sifflement sonore et un nuage verdâtre qui la fait sortir de ses pensées. Le bruit est si bruyant et inattendu qu'elle s'empresses de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles, avant de regarder la source de ce boucan infernal. Elle découvre alors qu'un des étudiants -le garçon au crapaud, plus exactement- a fait une erreur de manipulation, faisant ainsi fondre son chaudron et répandant le liquide désormais acide sur le plancher. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, tous se mirent sur leurs tabourets pour ne pas se retrouver pieds nus. Quant au malchanceux sorcier... les furoncles poussant sur sa peau semblent très douloureux.

Après une pique très venimeuse assortie d'un sort de nettoyage, Severus envoie le garçon à l'infirmerie, puis accable Harry et son partenaire, le cadet Weasley, de tous les maux, retirant du même coup un deuxième point aux Lions. Il s'apprêtre à lui répondre quand le rouquin l'en empêche - _ce qui est une très bonne idée_ , se dit-elle en voyant l'énervement qu'elle lit sur le visage de son oncle. _Il peut se compter chanceux d'avoir perdu que deux points._

Elle sait très bien qu'à partir de ce cours, Potter va être le bouc-émissaire attitré de son oncle. Sauf qu'elle ne va rien faire pour lui faire changer d'idée. Ce sont ses affaires, pas les siennes. S'en mêler ne réglera absolument rien.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Les dates sont basées sur les informations du roman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire, après ce chapitre, sauf que je le hais car il est trop court. Mais je savais pas ajouter de plus, alors... Tout ce que je peux donc ajouter à ce message, c'est que j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plût, que j'attends vos commentaires et que j'ai hâte de vous faire lire la suite. À la prochaine!


	6. Le Remembrall

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape | Draco Malfoy | Hermione Granger | Rolanda Hooch | Neville Longbottom | Harry Potter | Ronald Weasley | Parvati Patil | Pansy Parkinson | Minerva McGonagall | Vincent Crabbe | Gregory Goyle. Mention de Severus Snape | Rubeus Hagrid | Fred Weasley | George Weasley | Grosse Dame | Argus Filch | Miss Noris.  
 **M/A :** Le cours de vol! Ah, ce cours de vol! Au départ, il devait figurer dans le chapitre précédent, mais à mon grand regret, j'ai dû couper. Trop de temps sépare les deux cours. Mais bon, au moins, on l'a, c'est déjà ça, non? Oh, et je vous conseilles d'écouter _Gryffindor Rally Cry_ , de _Minister of Magic_. Cette chanson est mortelle!  
En plus, aujourd'hui j'ai eu la visite d'un miracle digne de JKR, en maths. Vers la fin du cours, un élève est venu embêter notre prof. Il avait le physique de Sev (comme dans le souvenir, dans le cinquième film, mais en moins négligé), mais avec la personnalité de Potter père. Et il s'appelait James.  
Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai apprécié Potter Senior.  
Je remercies sebferga, Zeugma412, vifotslytherin, suplou26 et Julia13verseau pour avoir mis en suivi/mis en favori/commenté.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Remembrall = Rapeltout.**  
 **Acromentula = Acromentule.**  
 **Rolanda Hooch = Renée Bibine.**  
 **Longbottom = Londubat.**  
 **Filch = Rusard.**  
 **Miss Norris = Miss Teigne.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre cinq : Le Remembrall**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 septembre 1991_

Des cours de vol.

En lisant l'annonce sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle commune des Slytherin, Cerridwen retient un soupir désespéré. Elle déteste voler, d'aussi loin qu'elle puisse se rappeler. Et voilà qu'elle est obligée d'apprendre à utiliser ce moyen de transport. _Dis-toi que c'est seulement pour un an_ , tente-t-elle de se réconforter. Ça ne marche pas.

« Encore les Gryffindors? , grimace Draco, en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

-Nous n'avons que potions avec eux en commun, réplique-t-elle, cachant son déplaisir. Il était évident que nous serions avec eux.

-Tu prends leur défense?

-Si c'était le cas, j'aurais plaindé la cause de Potter auprès du professeur Snape.

-Pourquoi appelles-tu ton oncle «professeur Snape»?

-Mon oncle et le professeur Snape sont deux hommes différents. », explique-t-elle comme s'il s'agit d'une évidence, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle commune pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, laissant derrière elle un cousin plus que perplexe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _10 septembre 1991_

« Quel est le but de ta recherche? »

La voix douce comme de la soie de Cerridwen fait sursauter Hermione, qui se retourne vivement pour détailler la Slytherin. Installée à une table de la bibliothèque, elle fouille frénétiquement dans divers livres, tous portant sur un même sujet, le vol sur balai.

« Co... comment voler, réponds-t-elle, intimidée par le visage impassible et mélancolique de la jeune Snape, mais aussi par ses yeux si clairs, à l'opposé totale de ceux du professeur de potions. Nous avons un cours de vol jeudi et...

-Ce genre de choses ne s'apprends pas dans un livre, coupe la brune. La seule chose que tu va trouver, ce sont des informations sur les balais de sport, leur entretien et divers autres détails insignifiants.

-Tu es la première sorcière que je rencontre qui n'aime pas les balais, fait remarquer la Gryffindor.

-Je trouve ce moyen de transport très inconfortable, critique Cerridwen, en prenant place à côté de la jeune fille. Et le Quidditch est un sport trop macho et violent à mon goût. La preuve, si tu questionnes tous les garçons du collège et même les professeurs de sexe masculin, plus de la majorité d'entre eux sont de gros fans de Quidditch.

-Même le pro... ton oncle? , se reprends Hermione.

-Pas vraiment, heureusement pour moi, rectifie-t-elle, dans un soupir. La réaction fait rire tout bas la Lionne. Cerridwen pose un regard sur les livres déposées devant elle, puis en retire un, qu'elle tends à la Née-moldue. Elle le prends et lit le titre; « _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ».

-Je ne peux que te conseiller celui-là, mais il parle d'avantage du sport que du vol en soi.

-Oh... merci!

-Évites simplement d'endormir les autres, Granger. En particulier les garçons. »

Sur ces mots, la Slytherin se lève et se dirige vers la sortie de la bibliothèque, suivi du regard par la Rouge et Or, qui se demande si elle a vraiment discuté avec une élève de la maison ennemie à la sienne, et en particulier à la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _12 septembre 1991_

Vers trois heures et demie, Draco, Cerridwen et les autres premières années de Slytherin se dirigent vers la cour où se déroulera le cours de vol sur balai. Aucun n'a de réelles craintes; tous ont déjà les bases, étant tous de descendance sorcière. La jeune Snape, toutefois, a l'esprit ailleurs. Elle ne cesse de regarder la Forêt Interdite. Elle se demande quels ingrédients potables s'y cache. Selon « _Les Animaux fantastiques_ », une colonie d'Acromentulas y vivraient. Le venin d'Acromentula... Difficile à récupérer sur une de ces araignées géantes vivantes comme mortes car ces bêtes mangent leurs cadavres, inutilisable vingt-quatre heures après la mort car devenu sec, deux cent gallions le flacon...

Un ingrédient à porter de main, mais impossible à récupérer. Elle remarque alors le garde-chasse -Hagrid, il lui semble. En le voyant, la Slytherin a une idée. Après tout, un garde-chasse va souvent dans la Forêt Interdite. Et selon son oncle, celui de Hogwarts adore les animaux considérés dangereux. Et les Acromentulas sont assez dangereuses.

 _Intéressante idée que voilà..._

Ils arrivent enfin à la cour, suivi peu après par les Gryffindors puis la professeur, une certaine Rolanda Hooch. Cerridwen ne peut s'empêcher de la comparer à un aigle.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous! », aboie Hooch. Les élèves s'exécutent. Elle jette un coup d'oeil au sien; comme de fait, il est très vieux et mal entretenu.

 _Et ils veuillent que je vole sur une antiquité pareille qui peut se fendre au moindre coup de vent? Bien sûr..._

« Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, et dites «Debout!», ordonne la sorcière.

-Debout! », s'écrient les élèves en même temps. Celui de Cerridwen vient claquer sèchement dans sa paume tendue, ce qui l'étonne. Elle s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il reste immobile, comme celui de Longbottom.

Une fois tous les balais dans les mains des jeunes sorciers, Hooch leur enseigne comment enfoucher le manche sans glisser, passant entre les rangs pour corriger les positions. Comme Cerridwen s'y attendait, son cousin par formalité se fait dire qu'il le tient mal -au grand bonheur de Harry et de Ron, vu leurs airs radieux.

« Et maintenant, fait le professeur de vol à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux... »

Elle n'a même pas finie de compter que Longbottom s'élances. Surprise, madame Hooch s'empresses de lui ordonner de descendre, mais le balai et son effrayé «bagage» grimpe dans le ciel à la manière d'un bouchon de champagne. À six mètres, voyant qu'il est de plus en plus loin du plancher des vaches, le Gryffindor a un haut-le-coeur, ce qui le fait tomber de son balai et...

 **BAM! CRACK!**

 _Ouh, que ça doit faire mal!_ , grimace Cerridwen, sûre qu'il a au minimum le poignet cassé, alors que le garçon au crapaud se retrouve allongé sur le ventre, le nez dans le gazon. Tous se précipitent vers lui, l'enseignante la première.

« Poignet cassé, confirme Hooch, avant de doucement faire lever Neville, qui gémit au moindre mouvement et pleurant de douleur. Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmènes ce garçon à l'infirmerie. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, je vous garantis que vous ne resterez pas longtemps à Hogwarts, ajoute-t-elle en diretion des élèves.

-Vous avez vu sa tête de mollasson? , rit Draco, une fois que le blessé et le professeur de vol sont suffisamment éloignés. En parfaits moutons, les autres Slytherins éclatent de rire, sous les regards noirs de leurs Némésis d'office. Cerridwen reste silencieuse. Comment peut-on rire d'un poignet cassé? Il n'y a rien de drôle à tout ça.

-Tais-toi Malfoy, siffle l'une des Gryffindors, une Indienne à vue de nez.

-Tu prends la défense de Longbottom, Parvati? , se moque Pansy. Je ne savais pas que tu aimais les gros pleurnichards.

-Regardez! , s'écrie soudainement Draco. Tous se tournent vers lui, pour s'apercevoir qu'il se tient au même endroit que Neville, quelque chose dans une main.

-C'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé, précise-t-il, en montrant le Remembrall.

-Donne-moi ça, Malfoy, fait brusquement Harry. Les autres élèves se taisent, curieux. Cerridwen observe attentivement le Survivant, intriguée. Un véritable Gryffindor aurait eu une réaction bien plus brusque. Or, le garçon aux yeux verts avait pris un ton posé, très calme.

-Je vais le laisser quelque part pour que ce pauvre Neville puisse le retrouver, se moque son cousin, un sourire énervant aux lèvres. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

-Donne ça! »

 _Le lionceau montre les crocs_ , commente Cerridwen en pensée, attendant patiemment la suite des évènements. Suite qui arrive rapidement; Draco enfourche son balai et décolle.

« Si tu y tiens tellement, viens le chercher, Potter. », le provoque-t-il, en tournant autour d'un chêne. Le Gryffindor, soudain possédé par l'impulsivité légendaire de la Maison aux Lions, enfourche à son tour son balai, ignorant les rappels à l'ordre de la Je-sais-tout, puis quitte le sol.

Si Cerridwen ne savait pas qu'il avait été élevé par des Moldus, elle se serait dit qu'il pratique assidument le vol sur balai et ce depuis le berceau. Car il est parfaitement à l'aise avec, comme si rien n'est plus naturel pour lui de percer le vent sur un balai. Ses yeux fixés sur le Lionceau qui s'élève dans les airs, elle entends à peine les hurlements des filles et les hoquets admiratifs des garçons. Son cousin et Harry semblent se disputer (ils sont trop hauts et trop loins pour que leur conversation peu amicale leur parviennes), font des prouesses acrobatiques qu'aucun Né-moldu ou un sorcier élevé parmi des Moldus ne saurait faire de façon si fluide.

Soudain, Draco lance le Remembrall. Et presque aussitôt, le Survivant s'élances vers la petite boule de verre. Plusieurs se mettent à crier en le voyant se rapprocher du sol; Cerridwen observe la scène avec la peur qui lui noue les entrailles. Il ne peut pas réussir! Il va s'écraser le crâne contre le sol!

Mais ce fut le contraire. À moins d'un mètre du sol, il attrape le Remembrall avec l'aisance d'un attrapeur, puis atterit souplement sur l'herbe de la cour. Lorsqu'il relève la tête, la Slytherin lui découvre un visage heureux.

« HARRY POTTER! », crie soudainement McGonagall, dans leurs dos. Les élèves se retournent, pour voir la professeur de métamorphose courir en direction du garçon aux yeux verts. La vieille sorcière est dans un tel état de choc qu'elle peine à articuler des phrases complètes. Le cadet Weasley tente alors de défendre son ami, mais elle le rabroue, avant d'ordonne au jeune garçon de la suivre.

La tête basse, il va à la suite de sa directrice de Maison, sous le regard fier de Draco et ses acolytes et celui désolé de Cerridwen.

 _Il n'aura survécu qu'à deux semaines à Hogwarts... C'est triste._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, Cerridwen aperçoit Harry, comme toujours assis à côté du cadet Weasley, en train de discuter avec les jumeaux farceurs. Au lieu d'avoir la mine sombre que n'importe quel élève, même idiot, afficherait s'il était renvoyé à peine deux semaines après être entré au collège, il sourit.

 _Ils ne l'ont peut-être pas renvoyer, finalement_ , se dit-elle, ne sachant pas si elle doit être irritée ou soulagée. Mais comme la première option n'est pas vraiment appropriée, elle préfère se dire soulagée. Brusquement, Draco, comme toujours suivi par Crabbe et Goyle, se dirige vers la table des Lions, un mauvais sourire sur le visage. Malgré elle, Cerridwen les suit, se demandant ce que va faire son pseudo-cousin.

« Alors, c'est ton dernier repas, Potter? , demande-t-il, goguenard. Quand est-ce que tu retournes chez les Moldus?

-Tu faisais moins le fier quand tu n'avais pas tes petits copains avec toi, réplique le Rouge et Or. Un petit ricanement échappe à Cerridwen, en entendant la pique qui ne va pas du tout aux deux gorilles susnommés, qui se contentent de froncer les sourcils.

-Je te prends quand tu veux, déclare Draco, vexé au possible par la réponse de son désormais Némésis. Cette nuit, si ça te convient. Duel de sorciers. Baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? , ajoute-t-il, en voyant l'air perplexe du brun. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est qu'un duel de sorciers? »

 _Comment pourrait-il le savoir, il a été élevé par des Moldus!_

Par chance, le cadet Weasley prend la défense de son ami, se déclarant être son second. Draco fait pareil, nommant Crabbe pour second. Ils se donnent rendez-vous à la salle des trophées à minuit, puis les quatre Slytherins retournent à leur table. À peine assis, la jeune Snape se tourne vers l'Héritier Malfoy, ses yeux spectres le fusillant avec application.

« Aurais-tu perdu le peu de cervelle que tu possèdes?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça? , s'étonne le blond.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu t'es lancé un Oubliette à rebours? , se moque-t-elle d'un ton glacial. Tu viens de demander en duel un autre élève!

-Qui te dit que je vais y aller, à ce duel? », réponds-t-il, avant d'avoir un rire hautain.

Cerridwen plisse les yeux de colère. Elle a tout compris. Car si les Gryffindors sont reconnus pour leur impulsivité et leur nature de trompe-la-mort, ils sont aussi connus pour leur sens chevaleresque de l'honneur, digne de leur fondateur. L'addition à faire est plus que simple; Draco vient tout simplement de pousser Potter et le jeune Weasley directement dans les ennuis. Sans pratiquement rien faire.

 _C'est à cause de gens comme Draco que Slytherin a mauvaise réputation_ , pense-t-elle, tout en gardant les lèvres closes et en retournant à son assiette. Pas question de lui donner plus d'armes contre elle. Mais elle ne le laissera pas faire, parole de Snape!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tout part de travers. C'est ce que pense Harry. Déjà que le duel de Draco l'énervait, aggravé par les conseils quelque peu graveleux de Ron, il fallait qu'en plus, au moment de partir rejoindre la salle des trophées, ils croisent Hermione, qui leur a démontré son obstination à se mêler des affaires d'autrui et qui s'implante dans leur groupe, et Neville, qui avait encore oublié le mot de passe, et tout ça parce que la Grosse Dame était partie se promener, les laissant tous deux hors de la salle commune!

Par chance, ils n'ont croisés personne, autant un professeur faisant sa ronde que Filch ou Miss Noris, voir même un des fantômes. Mais en arrivant au niveau de la salle des trophées, ils sont surpris de voir qu'un petit chat gris rayé de noir les attends, en position de sphinx.

« C'est le chat de la Snape! , le reconnaît Ron. L'ayant visiblement entendu, le félin tourne la tête vers eux. Il se lève et s'avance vers Harry, puis pose ses pattes de devant sur sa jambe. C'est là que le Rouge et Or remarque un petit parchemin, que le familier tient dans sa gueule. Il le prends, et Elwë (il lui semble que c'est son nom) s'éloigne aussitôt. Perplexe, il lit le message s'y trouvant.

" _Allez-vous en. Malfoy ne viendra pas._  
 _C.S_ "

« Comme si on allait la croire! », grince le rouquin, qui a lut par-dessus son épaule. Harry fixe le parchemin, hésitant. Ça pourrait être un piège... mais de qui? De Cerridwen ou de Malfoy? Il se décide toutefois à rester pour attendre le blond; si ça se révèle effectivement être un piège, ce sera de sa faute. Mais plus le temps passe, plus il commence à douter de sa décision.

Et lorsqu'ils entendent la voix de Filch, le Gryffindor se maudit d'avoir été aussi stupide.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Savez-vous quelle est la scène que j'ai le plus hâte d'écrire? Oh, elle est loin, mais c'est le cours de duel, dans le deuxième film. Je viens de l'écouter en anglais, et déjà que je l'adore en français (québécois. En français québécois. Je trouve que les voix de la VF sont nulles à chier! Et je veux pas entendre celle de Snape. Je l'aime trop, ce prof, pour rire ainsi de sa gueule!), en anglais elle déchire! Et Harry est trop mignon, à 11 ans! Dommage qu'il ait grandi...  
Oui, je trouve que Radcliffe devient moins beau avec l'âge. Et vous pouvez me lyncher, je changerais pas d'avis car ma copine d'écriture est d'accord avec moi! Quoique... en quatrième, il était joli garçon. Très joli garçon, même!  
Enfin, bref. À la prochaine!


	7. Le banquet de Samhuinn

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Filius Flitwitck | Kevin Entwhistle | Pansy Parkinson | Draco Malfoy | Quirinus Quirrell | Albus Dumbledore. Mention de Harry Potter | Hermione Granger | Narcissa Malfoy | Poppy Pomfresh | Eileen Snape | Lily Evans.  
 **M/A :** Je regardais des séquences des films, et y'a un truc qui m'a sauté au visage; les deux films sont assez "lumineux", mais à partir de la troisième année, les couleurs sont de plus en plus sombres, voir froides. Suis-je la seule à avoir remarqué ce truc ou je deviens folle? D'ailleurs, vous saviez qu'une nouvelle série HP va sortir? Celle-là, elle va parler de James, le fils d'Harry et de Ginny. Apparemment, ça part d'une fanfiction approuvée par JKR. Ça m'a l'air bien, même si en lisant le résumé du deuxième tome, j'ai pas été très fière... Albus à Gryffindor, et ennemi quasi-juré de Scorp', ça détruit mes rêves... Et on parlera pas du film _Les Animaux Fantastiques_! J'ai aussi hâte de le voir que _Deadpool_ (j'adore Deadpool. Il me fait bien rire, surtout quand il est avec Spidey! Ces deux-là sont irrécupérables, et j'adore leurs batailles de répliques!).  
Je remercies guillox23, Julia13verseau, lukkari et Zeugma412 pour avoir mis en suivi/commenté.  
Enfin, bref. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Cokeworth = Carbones-les-Mines.**  
 **Mud(blood) = Sang-de-bourbe.**  
 **Poppy Pomfresh = Pompom Pomfrey.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre six : Le banquet de Samhuinn** [1]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _31 octobre 1991_

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir le sortilège de Lévitation. », annonce Flitwick, du haut de sa pile de livres. Comme toujours, les Ravenclaw, avec qui les Serpents ont cours commun en enchantements, sont enjoués par l'idée d'apprendre un nouveau sortilège. De leur côté, les élèves de la Maison de Salazar restent posés -ce qui est compréhensible, vu qu'ils sont pratiquement composés que d'enfants de nobles familles sang-pures.

Le petit professeur de sortilèges les fit mettre deux par deux, aussi Cerridwen se retrouve avec Entwhistle, un des rares Ravenclaws de leur Répartition qui n'est que peu affecté par son ascendance. Il lui sourit, et elle ne lui réponds que par un simple mouvement de tête. La classe écoute attentivement les instructions de Flitwitck, qui leur enseigne avec patience la formule et le mouvement du sort, avant de les laisser le faire, tout en les encourageant et leur rappelant la manière de faire.

 _Levez, tournez. Win-_ _ **gar**_ _-dium Le-vi-o-sa,_ se serine mentalement Cerridwen, tentant de se concentrer alors que son partenaire ne cesse de répéter l'enchantement de plus en plus fort, cherchant presque en vain de faire élever dans les airs la fine plume blanche posé devant eux.

« Tu dois mettre l'accent sur le «gar» de Wingardium, souffle-t-elle à Entwhistle, qui cesse ses tentatives pour la regarder, perplexe. Et ton poignet plus souple. Tu as une planche de bois dans le bras ou quoi?

-Pourquoi tu m'aides? , lui demande-t-il.

-Est-ce un crime de vouloir une bonne note? , réplique Cerridwen.

-Mais tu fais ça avec tout le monde! Gryffindor comme Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw comme Slytherin, fait Entwhistle.

-Et ça dérange à ce point?

-C'est juste... déconcertant.

-Ah, donc être Slytherin m'empêche d'être aimable avec les autres maisons, siffle-t-elle. Eh bien, merci de l'information. La prochaine fois, je saurais comment agir lorsque tu viendras me demander de l'aide pour un de tes devoirs. »

Entwhistle a la décence de rougir, mais Cerridwen ne lui porte plus aucune attention. Elle ferme les yeux, cherchant à se calmer -chose difficile à faire quand des idiots ne font que hurler une simple formule de Lévitation. Elle porte sa baguette sur la plume posée sagement devant eux, puis lance la formule d'une voix paisible. Aussitôt, la plume s'élève, guidée par la jeune sorcière, sous les yeux du Ravenclaw, pour aller se poser sur la tête du professeur.

Professeur qui s'émerveilles devant ce sort parfaitement réalisé.

« Cinq points pour Slytherin! Vous avez du talent, mademoiselle Snape!

-Vous êtes un bon pédagogue, professeur Flitwick. », réponds poliment la brune, en regardant néanmoins du coin de l'oeil Entwhistle, vexé de ne pas arriver au même résultat.

 _Voilà ce qui arrive quand on me provoque,_ songe-t-elle, en continuant de faire voleter la plume à travers la salle, faisant exprès pour enrager aussi bien ses camarades de maison que les Ravenclaws.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Du temps où elle allait à l'école primaire de Cokeworth, Cerridwen n'a jamais porté dans son coeur Halloween -ou Samhuinn, comme elle préfère l'appeler. Voir des gamins ignorants se "déguiser" en caricatures de sorcières et se faire récompenser par des friandises ne lui a jamais plût, au contraire. Toutefois, ce jour-là avait un point positif; en l'honneur de cette fête moldue, son oncle lui laissait champs libre pour préparer divers potions farceuses pour se moquer de ses camarades de classe. Sous sa surveillance, évidemment.

 _Ça va me manquer, le babillage sans queue ni tête de cette pimpêche d'Anna..._ , soupire en pensée Cerridwen, en entrant dans la Grande Salle pour le banquet de Samhuinn, toujours aux côtés de Draco et sa Cour de Serpents -comme elle surnomme maintenant le groupe composé de divers héritiers et héritières de familles sang-purs se trouvant à Slytherin. Elle observe la Grande Salle, décorée pour l'occasion de citrouilles géantes évidées et de milliers de chauve-souris.

« Cette décoration est tellement de mauvais goût..., commente Pansy.

-C'est moldu, réponds Cerridwen, en haussant les épaules.

-Ça explique tout, en effet. », grince Draco. Ils s'assoient à la table de la maison des Vert et Argent, puis attendent que les plats se remplissent d'eux-même, comme pour le banquet de la rentrée. Mais au moment où tous vont se servir, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvre en grand, laissant entrer Quirrell, paniqué et le turban à l'envers.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a, le bègue?_

« Un troll... dans les cachots... je voulais vous prévenir... »

Sitôt après, il s'évanouit de frayeur, alors que le chaos s'installes dans la Grande Salle. Cerridwen se retient de crier, au contraire de Draco. _Garde ton calme, garde ton calme..._ , se répète-t-elle, refusant de laisser paraître sa propre peur, même si elle n'a qu'une envie, celle de hurler.

« Messieurs les préfets, veuillez ramener immédiatement vos condisciples dans les dortoirs de vos maisons respectives. », ordonne le professeur Dumbledore, après avoir ramené difficilement le calme. Un éclair de perplexité traverse l'esprit de Cerridwen; les dortoirs? Mais les dortoirs des Slytherin se trouvent dans les cachots! Là où se trouve le troll! Elle décide toutefois de garder son exclamation pour soi; faire paniquer ses camarades de promotion n'est absolument pas une bonne idée, en ce moment. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manque de le faire remarquer...

Rapidement, les préfets de Slytherin rassemble les élèves et empruntent un chemin discret qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant. Quelques instants plus tard, elle est surprise de s'apercevoir que ce passage déboule sur leur salle commune. Une partie de sa crainte s'évanouit, mais elle ne change rien au fait qu'elle a peur. Comme tous les élèves, elle se précipite vers son dortoir, où elle s'empresses de grimper dans son lit et de fermer les baldaquins de soie verte, non sans bien sûr retirer ses chaussures, éducation oblige.

Bien vite, Elwë vient la rejoindre, tenant dans sa gueule un Chocogrenouille, qu'il vient déposer devant elle. Elle le regarde, puis lève les yeux vers le félin, qui s'est assis face à elle, sa longue queue fouettant légèrement l'air.

« C'est de la part d'oncle Severus? , lui demande la Slytherin.

-Mrrrrow, fait le familier.

-De toi?

-Miaow.

-... Merci. »

Comme unique réaction, le chat à la robe grise va s'installer entre les jambes de la jeune sorcière, se roule en boule et se mets à ronronner. Elle a un faible sourire, puis se met à manger la friandise chocolatée, se fichant complètement des miettes qui pourrait glisser entre les draps.

 _Quel magnifique Samhuinn... Je préfères ceux à Spinner's End._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _1er novembre 1991_

« Tu ne sauras jamais ce que Potter a fait! , s'exclame Draco, lorsque Cerridwen entre dans la Grande Salle, le lendemain matin, pour le petit-déjeuner, Elwë sur les talons. Pour une raison inexplicable, le petit félin refuse de laisser la jeune fille seule, la suivant dans ses moindres déplacements.

-Il a affronté le troll d'hier soir, soupire la Slytherin, en prenant place à côté de lui.

-Comment tu le sais? , s'étonne l'Héritier Malfoy, qui vient de perdre son air moqueur.

-Tout Hogwarts est au courant, explique-t-elle en donnant un petit morceau de bacon à Elwë, qui a grimpé sur ses genoux.

-Et on ne leur a pas retiré de points! On leur en a donné! , se plaint le blond.

-N'ont-ils pas sauvé une élève?

-C'était Granger! Une Mud... »

Il s'arrête aussitôt. D'une part car les yeux spectraux de sa cousine le fusillent, lourds de menaces. De l'autre car le familier de celle-ci lui a enfoncé ses griffes dans la cuisse -mais très légèrement, comme une menace. Il déglutit, mal à l'aise, puis se tourne vers son petit-déjeuner.

« Ne dis jamais ce mot. Pas en ma présence, gronde Cerridwen.

-J'avais oublié, réponds Draco.

-Ne l'oublies plus. Elwë, lâches-le. »

Le petit chat obéit, mais grogne et fusille de ses yeux jaunâtres le Slytherin, qui fait de son mieux pour éviter le regard de la bête au pelage gris clair. _Mère a vraiment bien choisi..._ , songe-t-il en avalant difficilement son petit-déjeuner. _Tel maître, tel chat!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cerridwen se dirige vers les appartements privés de son oncle, le pas si rapide et raide qu'on devine aisément la colère qui l'habite. Sa cape d'école claque à chacun de ses pas. Elwë la suit, gardant toutefois un ou deux mètres de distance avec sa bien-aimée maîtresse. Le félin et la Slytherin s'arrêtent devant un tableau représentant un pommier en fruitation au tronc enlacé par un grand serpent dont le crâne repose sur la première branche.

Comme bien des tableaux, l'animal peint prends vie.

« Mot de passssse?

-Mehen[2]! », crache presque la jeune fille. Le reptile sursaute, mais libère quand même le passage. Aussitôt, la sorcière y entre, toujours suivie de son familier, qui continue de garder une certaine distance.

Elle arrive ainsi dans un petit salon somme tout confortable, malgré ses vieux meubles datant du siècle précédent. La grande cheminée est allumée, réchauffant quelque peu le modeste living-room aux murs de pierre tapissés de bibliothèques et au plancher recouverts de tapis épais et vieux. Dans un coin repose une table et deux chaises, alors que deux portes fermées laissent deviner qu'il s'agit de la chambre et de la salle de bain.

En entendant le portrait s'ouvrir, Severus, jusqu'ici assis sur le fauteuil du salon, tourne la tête. Il est plus que surpris d'y voir sa nièce -d'autant plus qu'elle est furieuse.

« Cerridwen?

-Tu es blessé. »

Le Maître des potions soupire. Il s'en doutait, bien sûr, qu'elle le remarquerait.

« En effet, approuve-t-il.

-C'est une morsure de chien, continue-t-elle, dans un tel état de contrôle que c'en est terrifiant. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le chien du garde-chasse, c'est un gros nounours ambulant qui a peur de son ombre.

-Ce n'est pas de tes affaires, réplique le directeur des Serpents.

-Je t'accorde ce point, concède la jeune sorcière. Mais cette plaie est trop inquiétante pour être prise à la légère.

-Tu es donc ici pour me forcer à aller la faire soigner, soupire de nouveau Severus.

-Toujours juste. Si d'ici lundi tu continues de boiter, je vais le dire à cette chère Poppy que tu aimes tant... »

En entendant la menace typiquement slytherin, l'ex-Death Eater serre les dents. Sa nièce a, bien entendu, remarqué au cours des dernières qu'il détestait rendre visite à la dragonne servant de Médicomage au collège.

Voyant la grimace de son oncle, la colère de Cerridwen baisse de plusieurs crans. Elle se permets même de sourire avec douceur, avant de demander;

« Tu es allé voir grand-mère?

-Pas eu le temps, avoue le professeur de potions, appréciant le changement de conversation. En temps normal, il n'assiste pas au banquet de la Fête des Morts, préférant passer la nouvelle année[3] avec Cerridwen, où ils vont se recueillir sur la tombe de Eileen et...

-Et ta Lily? , continue la jeune fille, en haussant un sourcil étonné. Comme toujours, Severus tourne la tête, à la mention de son amour d'enfance. Il n'a jamais caché à sa nièce qu'il avait aimé (et qu'il aime toujours, d'ailleurs) une femme prénommé Lily, même s'il ne lui a jamais dit son nom de famille. Ça l'étonne même qu'elle ne l'ai pas encore compris, vu son intelligence.

-Tu n'es pas encore allé la voir? Ça ne te ressemble pas, commente la brune.

-On pourrait aller les voir demain, vu que ce sera la fin de semaine, propose le Maître des potions.

-Ça me va, réponds Cerridwen. Je viendrais à trois heures.

-Comme tu veux. »

Sur ces mots, la collégienne tourne les talons et quitte les appartements de son oncle, faisant sans le vouloir claquer sa cape de façon très snapienne, son familier restant toutefois sur place pour profiter du feu de foyer. Celui-ci et la Terreur des Cachots attendent que le portrait se soit refermé derrière elle pour se regarder.

« Très joli, mais elle pourrait s'améliorer. », commente Severus. Le familier pousse un miaulement affirmatif, approuvant ainsi le commentaire du potionniste, avant d'aller s'installer devant la cheminée.

 _Décidément_ , songe celui-ci, _ce chat est trop humain pour être normal..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Nom écossais de Samhain, l'équivalent celte de la Toussaint -et, par conséquent, d'Halloween.  
[2] Dans la mythologie égyptienne, Mehen est un dieu-serpent qui protège Râ lors de son passage dans l'Au-delà. Il est associé à l'Ouroboros et est symbole de protection et régénération.  
[3] Dans la tradition celtique, la nouvelle année commençait le jour de Samhain.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on se dit à la prochaine? Moi, oui, en tout cas!


	8. Le balai fou du Lionceau

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Lee Jordan | Minerva MacGonagall | Marcus Flint | Harry Potter | Pansy Parkinson | Draco Malfoy | Théodore Nott. Mention de Daphné Greengrass | Blaise Zabini | Rolanda Hooch | Angelina Johnson | Alicia Spinnet | Oliver Wood | Katie Bell | Adrian Pucey | Fred Weasley | Georges Weasley | Bletchey | Terrence Higgs | Quirinus Quirrell.  
 **M/A :** Ce que j'aime, du premier match de Quidditch, c'est la tronche que tire Snape, quand Gryffindor gagne. Sa réaction me fait rire à coup sûr. Encore plus quand tu écoutes la VO.  
Bref. Vous l'avez compris, ce petit chapitre va porter uniquement sur le Quidditch. On avance vite, quand même. On est déjà au mois de novembre!  
Je remercies Nerdaneel, Zeugma412, A . Doctor et Julia13verseau pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Oliver Wood = Olivier Dubois.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre sept : Le balai fou du Lionceau**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 novembre 1991_

Assise dans les gradins de la tribune Slytherin, Cerridwen soupire. Existe-t-il au monde un autre sorcier ou une autre sorcière qui n'aime pas le Quidditch? Elle jette un regard à gauche, puis à droite, mais non; tous, aussi bien Daphné que Blaise, n'ont qu'une hâte, celle que le match entre les Serpents et les Lions commence.

Elle ajuste son foulard aux couleurs de sa maison, lâchant un second petit soupir. Elle n'aime pas le Quidditch, tout le monde le sait! Alors pourquoi elle a accepté d'assister à la première partie de la saison 1991-92?

 _Parce que tu dois faire honneur à ta maison et à ta famille_ , fait une petite voix dans son esprit qui manque de la faire grimacer. Il est vrai que ce serait plutôt gênant qu'une Slytherin ne viennes pas voir la victoire -ou la défaite- de son équipe, surtout si la Slytherin en question est la nièce du directeur de maison.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux équipes, respectivement en vert et en rouge, entrent sur le terrain, sous les aplaudissements et les encouragements des quatre maisons et des enseignants, tous réunis pour l'occasion. Ils se réunissent au centre du terrain, avec Hooch, qui sert d'arbitre. Après les mises en garde d'usage, les sorciers enfourchent leurs balais et, au signal de l'arbitre, fusent dans le ciel.

« Angelina Johnson, de l'équipe de Gryffindor, s'empare immédiatement du Souaffle. Cette fille est décidément un excellent poursuiveur, et en plus, elle est plutôt jolie...

-JORDAN! , s'écrie McGonagall, sa voix rendue plus puissante à cause du porte-voix ensorcelé. Cerridwen ricane, en entendant les excuses du commentateur, tandis qu'elle sort du revers de sa cape le livre qu'elle a commencé cette semaine -toujours prévoir l'ennui.

-Angelina passe à Alicia Spinnet, qui jouait l'année dernière comme suppléante. Nouvelle passe à Johnson et... non, c'est Marcus Flint, le capitaine des Slytherin qui reprend le Souaffle et qui vole comme un aigle vers les buts adverses, il va mar... non, le tir est arrêté par Oliver Wood, le gardien de Gryffindor. Gryffindor reprend le Souaffle avec Katie Bell qui fait un joli plongeon pour éviter Flint et - AÏE - voilà qui a dû faire mal, un Cognard en pleine tête - le Souaffle aux Slytherins - Adrian Pucey se précipite vers les buts, mais il est arrêté par un deuxième Cognard envoyé par Fred ou George Weasley, impossible d'être plus précis. En tout cas, c'est un joli coup du batteur de Gryffindor et Johnson reprend le Souaffle sans aucun adversaire devant elle. Elle vole vraiment, c'est le cas de le dire, elle évite un Cognard, les buts sont devant elle, vas-y Angelina - Bletchey, le gardien de but, plonge et GRYFFINDOR MARQUE! »

Lamentations autour d'elle pour confirmer le tout.

« Slytherin reprends le Souaffle, continue Jordan, sans sembler avoir repris son souffle, ce qui impressione la brune. Le poursuiveur Pucey évite deux Cognards, les deux frères Weasley et Bell, la poursuiveuse, et fonce vers - attendez un peu - est-ce que c'était le Vif d'or?

-Le Vif d'or? , répète Draco, perplexe. Mais où ça?

-Si tu te taisais, ton cerveau pourrait mieux se servir de tes yeux, réplique sa cousine, sans le regarder, comme à l'habitude. Celui-ci, trop intéressé par le match, ne lui prête aucune attention. Pendant ce temps, Jordan, surexcité, décrit la poursuite entre les deux attrapeurs, quand soudain...

-Faute! »

Intriguée par cet amalgame de voix en colère qui avait accompagné des cris de rage, Cerridwen relève la tête, pour s'apercevoir que Flint avait tenté de bloquer le frêle attrapeur des Gryffindors, manquant ainsi de le faire chuter de son balai.

 _Quel idiot! Et c'est vraiment l'Héritier des Flint? Je les plains..._

Elle retourne à sa lecture, tandis que Hooch donne un coup franc aux Lions.

« Donc, après cette scandaleuse tricherie...

-Jordan!

-Je voulais dire après cette faute révoltante...

-Jordan, je vous préviens...

-D'accord, d'accord. Flint a failli tuer l'attrapeur de Gryffindor, ce qui aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui et donc Gryffindor bénéfie d'un penalty repris par Spinnet et c'est Gryffindor qui garde le Souafle, concéde de mauvais coeur le commantateur. Slytherin prend le Souafle avec Flint, reprend-t-il une fois le jeu repris, qui passe à Spinnet qui passe à Bell - frappée au visage par un Cognard j'espères qu'elle a le nez cassé - non, non, je plaisantais, professeur... Oh non! SLYTHERIN MARQUE! »

Exclamations de joie.

« Hey, mais il se passe quoi, avec le balai de Potter? », fait soudainement la voix de Pansy. Cerridwen lève de nouveau les yeux de son livre. En effet, le balai du petit attrapeur agit très bizarrement. Il tourne sur lui-même, et son propriétaire résiste tant bien que mal à ces soubresauts violents. Elle écarquille les yeux, lorsque le plus violent des tremblements fait tomber Harry, qui se rattrape de justesse au balai.

 _Il est ensorcelé! Mais qui...?_

« Nott, tes jumelles.

-Hein? , croasse le jeune héritier.

-Passes-moi tes jumelles, par Merlin! », répète sèchement la Slytherin, en le foudroyant du regard. En voyant les iris fantomatiques et glaciaux, Théodore s'empresses d'obéir. Elle les saisit et les braque sur la tribune des professeurs. C'est de la magie noire, elle n'en doute pas le moins du monde. Et aucun élève n'a assez de connaissances sur cet art pour ensorceler de la sorte un balai aussi performant qu'un Nimbus 2000. Mais un professeur, par contre, oui.

Immédiatement, elle note deux suspects potentiels.

Quirrell.

Et son oncle.

 _Oncle Severus? Non, il doit lancer le contre-sort... Il déteste Potter père, mais ce n'est pas un meurtrier! Surtout que ce n'est pas son genre. Il préfère les poisons. Mais pourquoi le bègue?_ , réfléchit Cerridwen, plus que perplexe. En baissant les jumelles, elle entraperçoit quelque chose de rouge et jaune.

Quelque chose comme un foulard de Gryffindor.

 _Qu'est-ce qui se passe, par Salazar?_

À peine formule-t-elle sa question que le balai cesse de remuer comme un cheval en furie, permettant au Lionceau de remonter dessus et de faire un magnifique piqué vers le sol -faisant ainsi noter à Cerridwen qu'il a sa main sur sa bouche, comme s'il se retenait de vomir. Il atterit brutalement sur le terrain, avant d'hoqueter...

... et de cracher une sphère dorée.

 _Le Vif d'or. Il avait avalé le Vif d'or!_ , réalise-t-elle, médusée par le fait. Les Slytherins, furieux et découragés par leur défaite, insultent les gagnants qui applaudissent le Survivant, alors que la jeune Snape, elle, esquisses un de ses rares et grands sourires. Le genre de sourire qui, à Spinner's End, terrifie tous les enfants du quartier.

 _Eh bien, petit Lion, il semble que tu rends le tout très intéressant..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Cerridwen, qu'est-ce que tu as?

-Pardon? , fait-elle, en sursautant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? , répète Severus, non sans froncer les sourcils devant cette réaction très étrange. Tous deux assis à la table de ses appartements privés, l'oncle et la nièce prenent simplement le thé, discutant peu mais profitant amplement de ce temps de repos pour laisser tomber les masques. Ou du moins, une bonne part de leurs masques. Mais le potionniste a très bien remarqué que ses pensées sont confuses -la meilleure preuve étant qu'elle touche à peine à sa tasse de thé.

-C'est difficile à expliquer, oncle Severus..., soupire-t-elle, cherchant quelque peu ses mots.

-Alors va droit au but, déclare-t-il, se demandant réellement ce qui se passe.

-Lors du match de Quidditch...

-Oui?

-Plus précisèment lorsque le balai de Potter s'est mis à ruer...

-Cerridwen, cesse de tourner autour du chaudron et dis-moi ce que tu veux! , s'impatiente le directeur de maison, plus qu'exaspéré mais aussi inquiet. La dernière fois qu'il a vu sa nièce être aussi hésitante doit remonter à son premier «Halloween» au primaire, quand elle lui a demandé si elle pouvait préparer une potion de Babillage pour se venger d'une camarade de classe.

-... Est-ce que tu lançais le sort ou le contre-sort? , conclut-elle, les yeux baissés et ses mains jouant sans cesse avec son pull. L'ex-Death Eater reste silencieux un moment, avant de grogner un juron.

-Penses-tu sincèrement que j'aurais essayé de tuer cet idiot de Potter? , siffle-t-il.

-Non! , s'écrie rapidement Cerridwen. Jamais tu ne ferais une telle chose! Seulement... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter. Car si ce n'est pas toi...

-Qui était l'autre? , questionne son oncle, brusquement intéressé.

-Le professeur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnné, avoue la Slytherin.

-C'est-à-dire? , encourage Severus, certain d'entendre le nom de son principal (et unique) suspect.

-... Le professeur Quirrell... »

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai longtemps hésité à mettre la dernière scène de ce chapitre. Toutefois, je me suis rappelé que l'unique détail qui aurait pû mettre Snape sur la piste de Quirrel, c'est le troll d'Halloween. Or, vu que toute son attention était dirigé vers le contre-sort et sa cape qui brûlait (cadeau d'Hermione!), il n'a sûrement pas cherché à savoir qui était le lanceur du sort. Mais avec ce fait, nul doute que ses soupçons sont confirmés!  
Prêt pour la suite?


	9. Yule à Hogwarts

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Draco Malfoy | Rubeus Hagrid | Harry Potter | Ron Weasley. Mention de Minerva MacGonagall | Narcissa Malfoy | Fluffy.  
 **M/A :** Bon matin, chers lecteurs d'Europe! Vous allez bien? Perso, si! J'suis chez ma grand-mère pour la semain de relâche, et j'avoues que je m'amuses pas mal! J'ai loué le cinquième de la série, puisque la dernière fois que je l'ai écouté, c'était en anglais. Et je m'envoies de la voix de Snape, en québécois! Bon, bien sûr, j'ai les quatre premiers films plus le 7.2, mais... le cinquième, ça fait très longtemps que je l'ai pas écouté. Depuis 2007, en tout cas. D'ailleurs, juste comme ça... c'est lequel, votre film préféré? Moi, c'est la Coupe de Feu! La scène de l'étude et du cours de danse sont mes préférées, et en anglais, c'est quand Harry découvre la Première Tâche. Je la préfères dans la langue de Shakespeare plutôt que dans celle de Molière.  
Sinon, je remercies aldagon72, Amazaria, Nerdaneel, Zeugma412, Pika-Clo, Millon et Julia13verseau pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Fluffy = Touffu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre huit : Yule** [1] **à Hogwarts**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _2 décembre 1991_

Cerridwen peine à croire que le mois de décembre est déjà arrivé. Ça la trouble plus qu'autre chose, à vrai dire. Le temps a passé si vite! Ses journées lui semblent affreusement courtes, tant elles sont paisibles et reposantes. À Cokeworth, elle doit supporter les insultes, les blagues foireuses, les coups; elle doit sans cesse surveiller sa langue pour ne pas laisser échapper qu'elle et son oncle sont des sorciers; mais surtout, elle doit contrôler sa magie, éviter les accidents magiques qui arrivent plus fréquemment qu'on ne le penses, chez les jeunes sorciers.

Mais pas ici. Pas à Hogwarts. Ici, elle est une jeune sorcière comme tant d'autre, et pas seulement la «nièce du vieux Snape», comme on la désigne à Spinner's End. Ici, on la laisse tranquille.

Ce matin-là n'est pas différent des autres. À l'heure du petit-déjeuner, lorsque arrive les hiboux postaux, Cerridwen réagit à peine, attendant simplement que le grand-duc des Malfoy viennes déposer son fardeau habituel et l'exemplaire du _Daily Prophet_. Toutefois, elle reste surprise lorsqu'une effraie des clochers se place devant elle, un petit parchemin dans le bec.

« Níniel? , s'étonne-t-elle, en reconnaissant la chouette de son oncle. Enfin, officiellement, elle est à son oncle. Officieusement, elle appartient à la famille Snape. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui a choisi son nom. Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle finit par prendre le parchemin, remerciant la dame blanche[2], qui s'envole presque aussitôt. Se demandant pourquoi Severus lui a envoyé Níniel -car elle ne doute aucunement de l'identité de l'expéditeur-, la Slytherin finit par ouvrir le message.

" _Je dois rester à Hogwarts. Demande à rester ici._ "

Court, net, précis. _Et frustrant_ , grogne en pensée la brune. Elle aurait préféré fêter Yule dans leur demeure de Spinner's End. Certes, cette vieille maison étroite et parfois glaciale n'a rien d'agréable, mais c'est sa maison d'enfance. Elle s'ennuie de ces soirées où elle et son oncle ne font que s'asseoir devant la cheminée pour lire, de ces petits-déjeuners passés ensembles dans la petite cuisine... Elle s'ennuie de sa maison, tout simplement.

Sauf des Doxies. Elle a horreur de ces bestioles, qui pourtant adore la mordre. Combien de fois elle s'est retrouvé malade à cause d'eux? Elle a cessé de compter. Mais assez pour développer une tolérance au venin de ces horribles fées mordeuses.

Elle range le parchemin dans le revers de sa robe d'école, puis reprends son petit-déjeuner.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

« Tu va vraiment rester à Hogwarts pour Yule? , demande Draco, lorsque lui et sa cousine, bien évidemment accompagné de la Cour des Serpents, sortent du cours d'histoire de la magie -en commun avec les Hufflepuff-, qui a été heureusement interrompu par la venue de MacGonagall, venue prendre le nom des élèves restant au collège pour les vacances d'hiver. Cerridwen s'était aussitôt inscrite, surprenant ainsi les Slytherins, qui retournent tous chez eux pour les fêtes.

-Pourquoi poses-tu une question dont tu connais la réponse? , réplique-t-elle, sans le regarder.

-Parce que ça m'étonne. Surtout que mère aimerait que tu viennes au manoir.

-Tu diras donc à Lady Narcissa que nous serons absents.

-Nous?

-Mon oncle doit rester au château cette année, explique Cerridwen. Et Yule est une célébration familiale, quoi qu'on en dises. Par conséquent, rester ici me semble être une brillante idée. »

En fait, elle sait parfaitement pourquoi les Malfoy veut qu'elle (et, _de facto_ , son oncle) viennes fêter Yule avec eux. Tout simplement car il y aura un grand bal, réunissant l'élite de la société sorcière. Et la brune n'est pas sans savoir que dans cette élite se retrouve d'anciens Death Eaters.

Elle a déjà participée à un de ces bals mondains. Elle n'avait que sept ans, l'âge idéal selon les sorciers traditionnaux car le sept est un chiffre magique, quand son oncle a été forcé à l'emmener au bal de Mabon[1]. Elle se souvient parfaitement de la robe rouge rouille tout en soie et en dentelle que Lady Narcissa lui avait offert spécialement pour l'occasion, des feuilles rousses en tissu qu'on avait glissé dans ses cheveux tressés, de l'impression malsaine d'être détaillé sous les moindres détails comme un bibelot précieux et délicat, du décorum auquel elle et Draco ont été obligés de se plier...

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a détesté cette soirée! Depuis, dès qu'elle le peut, elle évite les bals de la haute-société. Surtout qu'elle sait pertiemment que, même si elle et Severus fêtent les fêtes traditionnelles sorcières, qui sont un des résultats de ses années de service comme Death Eater, ils ne sont absolument pas à leur place; les Prince sont certes une ancienne famille Sang-pur, mais elle n'est pas de la haute-bourgeoisie sorcière.

 _Tout compte fait_ , réfléchit-elle alors que les jeunes sorciers se rendent en métamorphose, _rester à Hogwarts est une excellente idée..._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _21 décembre 1991_

En sortant de la cour, Cerridwen reste immobile un instant, observant la neige blanche et froide qui recouvre le pavé. Un peu plus d'une semaine s'est écoulée depuis la première tombée de neige. Elle n'en n'a jamais vu autant, et la couleur est infiniment plus pure qu'à Cokeworth. L'hiver a toujours été sa saison préférée. Elle peut passer des heures à jouer dehors, dans leur petite cour de Spinner's End, tant et si bien qu'enfant, son oncle était souvent obligé de la forcer pour qu'elle rentre à l'intérieur ne serais-ce que pour manger.

En se prenant généralement une boule de neige en plein visage dans la première tentative. Souvent de la part du bonhomme de neige qu'elle enchante à chaque hiver pour avoir un compagnon de jeu.

Elle arrange l'épingle de sa cape, s'assurant de cette façon qu'elle ne glisse pas de sur ses épaules. Elle a beau aimé la saison froide, ce n'est pas une raison d'attraper la mort, comme disent les Moldus. Une fois sûre que sa cape ne glissera pas, elle s'avance dans la cour, savourant l'air glacé qui mord tendrement ses joues sûrement déjà roses

« Hey, Snape! , fait soudainement la voix de Harry, derrière elle. Surprise, la Slytherin s'arrête et se retourne, pour voir le garçon aux yeux vert courir vers elle, suivi de près par le cadet Weasley. Celui-ci, en s'approchant d'elle, ne cache pas son déplaisir d'être en sa présence.

-Potter, Weasley, les salue-t-elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? , lui demande joyeusement le Lionceau.

-Je me rendais à la cabane de Hagrid, réponds Cerridwen.

-Pourquoi tu vas le voir? , siffle Ron.

-J'ai une faveur à lui demander.

-Laquelle?

-Vous le saurez si vous m'accompagner. »

Sur cette dernière phrase, elle reprends sa marche, se dirigeant tranquillement vers chez Hagrid. Les deux jeunes sorciers la regardent s'éloigner, puis s'interrogent du regard. Ils ont envie de savoir ce que la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots va demander au garde-chasse. Sans doute que Snape l'utilise pour découvrir comment passer Fluffy. Ça serait logique; Hagrid, déjà peu méfiant, ne se méfierait absolument pas d'une élève, même si elle est une Slytherin.

C'est donc sur cette réflexion mutuelle mais silencieuse que les deux garçons se précipitent à sa suite. Quand il l'a rejoignes, elle ne pose aucune question, se contentant de continuer son chemin. Les deux autres élèves restent aussi silencieux. Harry en profite donc pour détailler Cerridwen.

 _Elle ressemble à son oncle_ , se dit-il. Ils ont tous deux quelques traits similiaires, comme le nez quelque peu long, les lèvres fines et les cheveux noirs comme de l'encre. Mais là où le Maître des potions est tout en rudesse et amertume, sa nièce est faite de mélancolie et de grâce. D'autres détails chez la brune le troublent également; contrairement à Snape, elle n'est pas du tout partiale, bien que froide. Elle ne cherche problème à personne, alors que le sorcier semble s'amuser à irriter les élèves.

Non, finalement, Cerridwen Snape est tout à fait différente de son oncle.

C'est le poing de Ron cognant contre la porte de la cabane qui ramène Harry dans le monde matériel. Il n'a même pas remarqué qu'ils sont arrivés à leur destination. Ils attendent patiemment que l'ex-Gryffindor écarte Fang de la porte d'entrée et qu'il ouvre celle-ci.

« Oh, Harry! Ron! Et... [Il fronce les sourcils, en voyant la jeune fille.] T'es pas la fille de Snape, par hasard?

-Sa nièce, rectifie Cerridwen, de cette voix détachée et soyeuse si propre à elle.

-Oh. Désolé, s'excuse le demi-géant.

-Ne le soyez pas. Je prends même cela pour un compliment. Pouvons-nous entrer?

-Bien sûr! Entrez, entrez! , invite le garde-chasse, en se tassant sur le côté pour les laisser entrer. Les jeunes sorciers ne se le font pas dire deux fois. Comme toujours, Hagrid leur propose des biscuits et du thé, mais elle refuse poliment, prétextant que ça ne prendra qu'un petit moment. Les Lionceaux la copient, bien que ça les gêne. Mais étonnament, le grand homme ne s'en vexe pas.

-Bon! Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici? C'est rare, de voir une Slytherin dans le coin! , demande le garde-chasse, en s'assoyant sur l'un des énormes fauteuils de la cabane.

-En fait, j'ai une faveur à vous demander, déclare Cerridwen, ses yeux impressionnants posés sur le demi-sorcier. Mais avant cela, une question.

-Laquelle?

-Y a-t-il des Acromentulas dans la Forêt Interdite? »

 _Acromentula?_ , répète Harry, perplexe. Il se tourne vers Ron, qui hausse les épaules. De son côté, Hagrid hésite.

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça?

-Le venin d'Acromentula est rare car difficile à obtenir, s'explique la jeune Snape. Et qui dit rare et difficile à obtenir dit forcèment coûteux. Or, une rumeur court selon laquelle une colonie d'Acromentulas habiteraient dans la Forêt Interdite. Et qui de mieux que le garde-chasse de Hogwarts, qui s'y connait par ailleurs si bien en créatures dites «dangereuses», pour confirmer cette rumeur? »

 _C'est vraiment une Slytherin dans l'âme_ , réalise le jeune attrapeur, médusé. Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Hagrid tombe à pieds joins dans le piège.

« Eh bien... oui, y'en a. Je vais même souvent les voir! Je connais bien leur chef de clan.

-Si vous êtes en si bonne entente avec lui, pourriez-vous lui demander s'il accepte de donner un peu de son venin? , continue Cerridwen, en offrant un doux mais faible sourire - _le genre de sourire qu'un chat offrirait à la souris qu'il va manger_ , remarque Harry.

-Pourquoi? »

 _On dirait moi quand j'étais enfant_ , rigole en pensée la brune. Elle posait beaucoup de questions, quand elle était enfant. Enfin, beaucoup selon les critères Snape.

« Je veux en offrir à mon oncle pour son anniversaire.

-Snape a un anniversaire? , s'étonne Ron. Cerridwen claque sa langue contre son palais, irritée. Elle se tourne vers le roux, pour le fusiller du regard. Celui-ci se ratatine sur sa chaise, gêné. La question lui a échappée, mais ça lui paraît tellement fou! Pour lui, Snape est une sorte d'entité propre au collège, comme s'il existe depuis les Fondateurs, terrorisant chaque génération de sorciers.

-Bref. Tu veux lui faire un cadeau, résume Hagrid, reprenant ainsi l'attention de la brune. Et ça va me faire plaisir de t'aider. C'est déjà rare qu'un Slytherin viennes me voir, si c'est en plus pour une raison comme la tienne, je vais pas refuser! »

 _Le cheval est ferré_ , fait Harry, tandis que la jeune sorcière remercie l'ex-Gryffindor, tout en sortant il ne sait d'où un petit flacon de verre et au bouchon de liège, qu'elle lui tendit, ajoutant au passage qu'elle devait en avoir besoin pour la première semaine de janvier. Après de nombreux remerciements, la Vert et Argent quitte la cabane, bientôt suivie par les Lionceaux.

De nouveau silencieux, les trois élèves se rendent jusqu'à la cour...

... quand au loin, ils aperçoivent justement Severus Snape. Harry et Ron s'immobilisent juste avant la brune. Si jamais le Maître des potions les voit avec sa nièce, ça risque de mal se passer. Cherchant le soutien de Cerridwen, les deux garçons se tournent vers elle, pour la découvrir avec un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

« Ça vous dit, de vous moquer de mon oncle? , propose-t-elle soudainement. Les Gryffindors écarquillent les yeux. Se moquer de la Terreur des Cachots?

-T'es malade? Même à toi, il va retirer des points! , panique le rouquin.

-Il nous retirera des points s'il vous voit avec moi, rectifie-t-elle. Et je fais ce tour depuis que j'habite avec lui; il y est habitué... plus ou moins.

-Et c'est quoi, ton tour? , questionne le Survivant, curieux. Au lieu de répondre, elle les tire par leurs manches, les cachant ainsi derrière un énorme bosquet recouvert de glace et de neige. Et, sous leurs yeux ébahis, la jeune Snape se met à faire un bonhomme de neige de la taille d'un enfant de quatre ans. Une fois la création anthromorphique terminée, un fourmillement traverse le corps des garçons, alors que du bout des doigts, elle trace un visage faussement humain dans la neige.

-M'entends-tu? , demande-t-elle, une fois son oeuvre terminée. À la plus grande surprise de Ron et de Harry, le bonhomme de neige hoche la tête.

-Bien! Maintenant, attaque oncle Severus! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait; l'oeuvre de neige se mets à sauter pour s'éloigner d'eux. Elle saisit de la neige présente sur le sol, la roule en forme de boules...

... avant de la lancer sur le professeur de potions, qui la reçoit en plein visage. Le choc est si violent que le directeur de Slytherin glisse sur une plaque de glace, manquant de justesse de se retrouver sur le dos. Mais les attaques ne s'arrêtent pas. Au contraire! Elles se poursuivent, le bonhomme de neige semblant s'amuser autant que sa créatrice et ses camarades de jeu, qui regardent la scène burlesque cachés derrière leur bosquet, une main sur la bouche pour retenir leurs rires.

« CERRIDWEN EILEEN SNAPE! Toi et tes foutus bonhommes de neige! Si je t'attrapes, je te... », commence le potionniste, mais une nouvelle boule de neige en plein visage l'empêche de continuer sa phrase. La Slytherin stoppe donc sa créature de neige, qui redevient immédiatement immobile, avant de s'enfuir avec les deux Gryffindors presque morts de rire. Une fois éloignés de la Terreur des Cachots, les jeunes sorciers ne se retiennent plus et éclatent de rire. Même Cerridwen est incapable de se contenir. Jamais les Rouges et Or n'auraient pû imaginer le spectacle auquel ils viennent d'assister.

Et pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, deux Lionceaux et une Serpenteau s'amusèrent ensembles, pour la simple joie d'être encore des enfants.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Yule est le nom scandinave de Noël, tandis que Mabon est l'équinoxe d'automne dans la wicca.  
[2] Surnom de l'effraie des clochers, car elle est à la base de nombreuses histoires de fantômes, entre autres à cause de son plumage blanc.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** J'ai VRAIMENT pas pû m'empêcher d'ajouter la scène du bonhomme de neige. Nan mais, sérieusement, avouez que c'est drôle! À moins que je suis la seule à trouver ça drôle...  
Bref. Je déteste faire des chapitres courts, mais en tentant de respecter l'oeuvre originale, je suis obligé d'en faire des courts. Je ne veux pas intégrer totalement Cerridwen dans les (més)aventures du Trio d'Or, pour la seule et bonne raison que ce personnage doit être neutre. Si, si, neutre. Ça paraît étrange, compte tenu de l'histoire, mais elle l'est.  
En tout cas, je vous attends pour la suite!


	10. Retour des vacances

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Draco Malfoy | Aurora Sinistra | Rubeus Hagrid | Vincent Crabbe | Gregory Goyle | Ronald Weasley | Hermione Granger | Neville Longbottom. Mention de Harry Potter.  
 **M/A :** J'ai changé au moins trois fois le titre de ce chapitre! Alors croyez-moi, il m'exaspére, celui-ci! Ouh que j'ai détesté l'écrire! Même si ce n'est qu'un chapitre de transition. C'est pas sensé être agréable à écrire, ce genre de chapitres?  
En plus, je viens de découvrir que l'épreuve de la Pierre Philosophale, c'est dans la nuit du 4 au 5 juin! Je me suis complètement gourrée dans mes calculs! Nan mais c'est quoi cette merde?! Ils disent que le banquet de fin d'année, c'est à la fin du mois de juin! Or, le banquet a lieu trois jours après l'épreuve, ce qui signifie qu'on est le 8 juin quand on fait le banquet! C'est pas pantoute la fin de l'année! Les examens peuvent pas être déjà finis, vu qu'on sait que les examens de Quatrième se font le 24 juin et celles de Cinquième le 16!  
Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais je tiens à respecter le plus possible les romans (même si je vais parfois privilégier les scènes du film), et ce jusqu'à la date près! Et je suis perfectionniste, alors c'est presque mon pire cauchemar!  
Je remercies sebferga, Millon, Zeugma412, Liliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Liliena, Julia13verseau et Hoshizora-chan pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Bref. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Julia13verseau (parce que je t'ai oublié) :** Contente que le coup du bonhomme de neige t'ait plût! C'était mon but, après tout.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre neuf : Retour des vacances**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 janvier 1992_

En voyant la mine rageuse de Draco, au retour de ces quelques semaines de congé, sa cousine par procuration devine aisément qu'il aurait préféré passer ces vacances d'hiver avec elle plutôt qu'avec ses parents. On ne peut pas le lui reprocher; les Héritiers sang-purs encore au collège ne font office que de décoration, lors des bals. Plus les années passent, plus ils sont intégrés aux conversations, mais en règle générale, ils ne sont présents que pour prouver à la bonne société la vigueur de la prochaine génération.

« J'espères que tu t'es bien amusé, raille Draco, en prenant place à côté de la brune, justement assise sur l'un des canapés de la salle commune.

-Très plaisantes, confirme Cerridwen. Je me suis bien amusé, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire.

-Laisses-moi deviner, tu as encore ensorcelé un bonhomme de neige? , demande le Slytherin. Pour être déjà aller chez les Snape en hiver, il connaît très bien cette curieuse manie qu'elle a de donner vie à ses sculptures de neige. La raison lui échappe toujours.

-Tu me connais, réponds-t-elle.

-Comment ces crétins de Gryffindor ont fêtés Yule? , interroge ensuite le blond, plus ou moins curieux.

-De la façon la plus moldue qui soit, soupire Cerridwen. Mais c'était intéressant.

-Et le tien?

-Comme tous les ans. », conclut-elle, en se rémémorant avec douceur comment elle et son oncle ont célébrés la naissance de Magye. Les bougies couleur sang dans leur couronne de houx qu'ils allument chacun leur tour; le bon repas qu'ils ont partagé; le foulard noir et soyeux qu'il lui a offert et l'épingle à cape qu'elle avait acheté pour lui, avant son départ pour Hogwarts... Oui, comme d'habitude mais à Hogwarts.

Par simple politesse, elle lui demande ensuite comment se sont déroulées ses propres vacances d'hiver. Draco profite immédiatement de la question pour déverser sans scrupule son venin sur les interminables bals auquel il a dû assister durant les quelques semaines de congé. Et comme à son habitude, Cerridwen l'écoute attentivement, bien que ses pensées soient d'avantage tournées vers le flacon de liquide argenté se trouvant dans sa commode, dans le dortoir des filles.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 janvier 1992_

« Severus, à qui est ce chat? »

En entendant la voix d'Aurora, le Maître potionniste relève la tête des copies qu'il corrige, avant de regarder vers la porte menant à la salle des professeurs. À sa grande surprise, il découvre Elwë. Celui-ci se tient sagement sur le seuil, tenant dans sa gueule une longue ficelle entourant un simple paquet blanc. Se demandant ce que lui veut le familier de sa nièce, bien qu'il en ait une bonne idée au vu de la date, le sorcier se penche. Comprenant le message, le félin s'approche et dépose délicatement son chargement dans la main tendue de Severus.

« Il est bien dressé. », relève l'astronome, étonnée du comportement du petit chat. Ignorant le commentaire de sa collègue, le directeur de Slytherin se contente de se redresser et d'ouvrir le mystérieux paquet. Il découvre alors un simple flacon en verre, dans lequel flotte un liquide argenté. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de remarquer la note au fond de la boîte.

" _Joyeux anniversaire, oncle Severus. J'espères que ce venin d'Acromentula te sera utile._  
 _Cerridwen_ "

 _Du... venin d'Acromentula...?_ , répète en pensée l'ex-Death Eater, sous le choc. _Où s'est-elle procuré ça?_

« Bonjour professeurs!

-Oh, bonjour Hagrid! , salue Aurora, en souriant au demi-géant, qui passe justement devant la salle des professeurs.

-Et puis, Snape? Le cadeau de votre nièce vous plaît? , demande-t-il.

-Comment savez-vous ça? , s'étonne Severus.

-Oh, elle est venue me demander mon aide! C'est une fille maligne, la petite Snape. Si elle me l'avait pas dit, j'aurais pensé que c'était votre fille! », réponds le garde-chasse. La remarque fait à peine réagir le potionniste; ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on le lui dit, et il sait très bien que ce n'est absolument pas la dernière. Il regarde le contenu du flacon, remuant légèrement le venin métalissé, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil au familier, resté immobile. De sa main libre, il lui fait signe de partir.

Connaissant le mauvais caractère de Severus, Elwë obéit sur-le-champ, fier d'avoir pût aider sa petite maîtresse.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _29 février 1992_ [1]

Le bel hiver blanc a laissé rapidement (beaucoup trop à son goût) à la boue et la souillure du printemps. Cerridwen a toujours détesté cette saison -trop lumineuse, trop sale, trop tout. Mais qui dit retour de la belle-saison, dit retour des matchs de Quidditch, avec celui de Hufflepuff contre Gryffindor.

Et c'est sans entrain que la Slytherin suit Draco et ses acolytes vers le stade de Quidditch. Pourquoi devrait-elle aller voir un match d'un sport qu'elle n'aime pas alors que l'équipe de sa maison est éliminée? Même si elle connaît la raison, elle ne peut s'empêcher de se poser encore et toujours cette question. _Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me répondre, de toute façon_ , grince-t-elle en pensée, avant de remarquer que son cousin par formalité se dirige vers la Je-sais-tout, le cadet Weasley et le garçon au crapaud. Elle hausse un sourcil, se demandant pourquoi Draco va vers des Gryffindors.

Elle a toutefois rapidement sa réponse.

« Je n'ai jamais vu Snape avec un regard aussi mauvais, commente le rouquin en direction de Granger. Il rajoute quelque chose sur le match, mais Cerridwen n'entends qu'à moitié ce qu'il dit, car Draco lui claque plutôt violemment l'arrière du crâne, faisant se retourner les trois Lionceaux.

-Désolé Weasley, je ne t'avais pas vu, ment-il avec aplomb, en souriant à Crabbe et Goyle. Je me demande combien de temps Potter va réussir à rester sur son balai, ajoute-t-il. Quelqu'un veut parier? À ton avis, Weasley?

-Tu es en train de manquer ton match, soulève Cerridwen, en jetant un coup d'oeil vers le terrain, où son oncle, étrangement arbitre pour ce match alors que sa partialité est plus que reconnue (et qu'elle ne nie absolument pas), accorde une penalty aux Hufflepuff parce qu'un des jumeaux Weasley a envoyé un Cognard dans sa direction. À contrecoeur, Draco s'assoit, suivi de ses sbires, alors que la brune, déjà assise, observe le jeune attrapeur des Rouge et Or fait le tour du terrain à la recherche du Vif d'Or, n'ayant cette fois pas pris de livre avec elle.

-Vous savez comment ils choissisent leurs joueurs dans l'équipe de Gryffindor? , continue Draco. Ils vont chercher les gens qui leur font pitié. Par exemple, ils ont pris Potter parce qu'il n'a pas de parents, les Weasley parce qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent et ils vont sûrement prendre Neville Longbottom parce qu'il n'a pas de cerveau. »

 _Sûrement pas, vu qu'il a peur de monter sur un balai_ , réplique en pensée la Slytherin, vaguement écoeurée par l'arrogance du blond. Mais à peine le pense-t-elle que Longbottom se retourne, le teint écarlate.

« Je vaux douze fois mieux que toi, Malfoy, souffle-t-il, presque en bégayant. _Ça, c'est le courage des Lions_ , félicite mentalement Cerridwen, alors que ses condisciplines ricanent avec force.

-Bien dit, Neville, encourage le cadet Weasley, sans toutefois lui jeter un regard.

-Si le cerveau était en or, tu serais encore plus pauvre que Weasley, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

 _Draco, ferme ta grande gueule, pour une fois!_ , siffle Cerridwen, exaspérée du comportement gamin de son cousin. Réalises-t-il seulement que plus tard, Longbottom héritera du titre de Lord? Elle mets sa main à couper que non. Elle n'est pas la seule à être de plus en plus impatiente, car le rouquin se mets à le menacer, mais il est interrompue par Granger, qui lui montre le Survivant en train de piquer vers le sol. N'ayant sûrement pas compris l'avertissement du Gryffindor, l'Héritier Malfoy lance une nouvelle remarque.

Et il n'en faut pas plus pour que Weasley sixième du nom saute sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Neville se lève, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. La jeune Snape le regarde droit dans les yeux, et lui fait un petit signe affirmatif de la tête. Comprenant ce qu'elle lui permets, il va aider Ron.

 _Bien fait pour toi_ , sourit Cerridwen, en ne regardant que du coin de l'oeil la bataille se déroulant à côté d'elle, auquel se mêle les acolytes du filleul de son oncle, toute son attention étant véritablement dirigée vers le match, qu'elle trouve tout à coup assez attrayant à regarder.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] L'année 1992 était bissextile.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Je me dois d'expliquer un peu les «réactions» de Cerridwen, au sujet des titres, car je crois que certaines personnes sont un peu perplexes.  
Ma partenaire d'écriture et moi avons décidées que toutes les vieilles familles sorcières ne seront pas lords; à la place, nous avons choisi de diviser le tout en trois groupes; haute-bourgeoisie, petite-bourgeoisie et peuple. Les Malfoy sont de la haute, les Prince (et les Potter) de la petite. Ceux de la haute sont des Lords, et ceux de la petite des bourgeois comme ceux de l'ère victorienne, soit riches mais pas tous puissants. Ça ne les empêche pas d'être Sang-pur; en fait, on s'est même arrangés pour que le trois-quart des Death Eater soient de la petite. Et ils sont pas si nombreux que ça, ceux qu'on connaît... Évidemment, le nom Prince est maintenant remplacé par Snape, mais c'est le même argent.  
Je crois que c'est clair. Si ça l'est toujours pas, dites-le moi.  
Enfin, j'espères que vous appréciez (perso', pas du tout) et je vous dis à la prochaine!


	11. Cinquante points en moins

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Cerridwen Snape | Draco Malfoy | Harry Potter. Mention de Severus Snape | Tracey Davis | Ronald Weasley | Hermione Granger | Rubeus Hagrid | Neville Longbottom | Argus Filch | Firenze.  
 **M/A :** On approche de la fin de la première année! Et là, ma partenaire et moi, on se trouve totalement connes. Pourquoi? Car on a découverts que quelqu'un avait réussi à faire une chronologie parfaitement logique de notre saga préférée, or la nôtre et elle ne correspondent pas! Et en relisant nos notes, on s'en aperçues que celle-ci valait mieux que la nôtre. Du coup, j'aime mieux prévenir, mais il se peut que si vous relisez ce tome, dans quelques temps, vous remarqueriez de grosses différentes. Ça risque surtout d'être de simples dates, mais à partir de ce chapitre, elles seront plus flagrantes.  
J'espères qu'il vous plaira quand même!  
Je remercies Soricina, Junjia, Millon, Ha, lilycaro et Julia13verseau pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Réponse à Ha (Guest) :** Eh bien, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour te satisfaire! J'espères qu'il va te plaire!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre dix : Cinquante points en moins**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _9 mai 1992_

« Un dragon?

-Tu ne me crois pas? »

Elle roule des yeux, se demandant de son côté pourquoi il pose la question. Évidemment qu'elle ne le croit pas! Elle sait parfaitement qu'il déteste Potter et sa clique, alors va-t-elle croire des accusations aussi puériles que celle qu'il vient de lui dire? Cerridwen ne réponds pas, poursuivant tranquillement son chemin vers la salle d'histoire de la magie, Draco sur les talons.

« Mais puisque je te dis que j'ai vu Potter avec un dragon!

-Potter a les connaissances d'un Né-moldu, réplique-t-elle le plus calmement possible. Penses-tu donc vraiment qu'il pourrait se trouver un oeuf de dragon et qu'il serait capable de le faire éclore? Il ne sait même pas ce qu'est un boursouf[1].

-Donc, tu n'iras pas le dire à ton oncle? , comprends-t-il, presque désespéré.

-Pourquoi irais-je dire au professeur Snape une rumeur sans fondement ni logique? , continue Cerridwen. Si tu es si sûr de toi, va le lui dire. Quand il t'expulsera de son bureau pour l'avoir dérangé inutilement, on verra qui de nous deux avait raison. »

Ils entrent dans la salle de classe, mais plutôt que de s'asseoir à côté d'elle, Draco prends place un peu plus en arrière, à côté de Tracey. Ce qui ne peut que lui plaire.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _17 mai 1992_

En passant devant les sabliers affichant le nombre de points de chaque maison, Cerridwen remarque un attroupement plus qu'inhabituel. En s'approchant, elle découvre rapidement la raison; Gryffindor a perdu, en une seule nuit, près de cent cinquante points, alors que Slytherin n'en n'a perdu que cinquante.

 _Comment c'est possible?_ , se demande-t-elle, plus que perplexe, avant d'entendre deux Ravenclaw d'une année supérieure commenter le mystère;

« Il paraît que c'est Harry Potter et ses copains qui leur a fait perdre autant de points...

-Vraiment? Mais comment?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est ce que Mona m'a dit.

-Et pour Slytherin?

-Ah, ça, c'est Malfoy. »

 _Qu'est-ce que Draco a pût faire avec des Gryffindors?_

Soudain, elle se souvient de ce qu'il lui a dit, plusieurs jours plus tôt. Qu'il avait vu Potter, Weasley, la Je-sais-tout et Hagrid avec un oeuf de dragon. C'était donc vrai? Subitement, elle se sent un peu coupable. Elle aurait mieux fait de le croire, après tout; personne, aussi bien lui que les Lionceaux, n'avait mérité de perdre autant de points. Ce qui l'étonne, toutefois, c'est qu'il n'a pas été le dire à quelqu'un, si c'était la vérité.

Décidément, elle ne va jamais le comprendre.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _20 mai 1992_

En traversant la cour de Métamorphose, Cerridwen aperçoit le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, seul sur un des bancs de pierre, en train de réviser. Elle s'arrête, l'observant attentivement. Il est plutôt rare qu'il soit seul; en temps normal, il est toujours accompagné d'un de ses compagnons de dortoirs. _Quoique_ , réfléchit-elle, _en ce moment ce n'est pas étonnant_.

En effet, depuis que Gryffindor est en dernière position, presque toute l'école s'est liguée contre lui et les deux autres premières années -à son grand étonnement, il s'agit de la Je-sais-tout et de Longbottom. Même les doux Hufflepuff sont de la partie; selon les bruits de couloir, même eux avaient espérés que la maison des Serpents perdes la Coupe, cette année. Ces derniers, eux, retournent sans cesse le couteau dans la plaie, tandis que les trois autres maisons insultent, dénigrent et isolent le jeune garçon. C'en est si vicieux que Cerridwen en vient à se demander si c'est justificiable.

Se sentant sûrement observé, le petit attrapeur finit par lever la tête, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Bien malgré, elle se fait la remarque qu'ils sont vraiment beaux; vert émeraude, en forme d'amande. Ils lui mangent presque le visage. Pendant un instant, il est surpris de la voir, puis la colère prends rapidement la place. À sa plus grande tristesse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Snape? , siffle-t-il.

-Rien. Je te regardais, réponds-t-elle, pourtant peu choquée de son ton haineux. C'est interdit, maintenant?

-Fiches-moi la paix! »

Comprenant le besoin de solitude du Lionceau, Cerridwen n'insiste pas. _De toute façon_ , se dit-elle en s'éloignant, _j'ai d'autres fléreurs_ [1] _à fouetter_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _26 mai 1992_

En voyant Níniel arriver avec les autres hiboux, Cerridwen se demande un moment ce que lui veut son oncle. Mais, à sa grande surprise, la dame blanche l'ignore, se posant plutôt devant l'assiette de Draco, qui blêmit en voyant l'animal. Elle remarque ensuite un petit parchemin, que la chouette tient fièrement dans son bec. Les deux se fixent un moment, puis, visiblement exaspérée par l'attente, Níniel dépose son message devant le jeune héritier, lui pique un morceau de bacon et s'en va.

Intriguée, la Vert et Argent prend le parchemin et le déroule, pour y lire;

" _Votre retenue commencera ce soir à onze heures._  
 _Rendez-vous avec Mr Filch dans le hall d'entrée. Ne soyez pas en retard._  
 _Prof. S. Snape._ "

Sa lecture terminée, Cerridwen regarde son cousin par formalité.

« Ta retenue est à onze heures. », déclare-t-elle, comme si de rien n'était -ce qui est le cas. Il lui semblait bien, aussi, que la perte de cinquante points était un peu léger, surtout si c'est en effet McGonagall qui leur a donné la punition. En jetant un coup d'oeil à la table des Lions, elle remarque que la Je-Sais-Tout, Longbottom et Harry ont également eu un message leur donnant l'heure de leur retenue.

Satisfaite, elle donne le parchemin à Draco, puis se remets à écouter la conversation des filles de son dortoir, plus ou moins intéressée.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _27 mai 1992_

Dès qu'elle sort du dortoir pour se rendre à la Grande Salle, Draco l'attrape et se mets à lui raconter sa retenue de la veille, se plaignant au passage du traitement que ce «rustre d'incapable de garde-chasse», dixit son cousin, lui avait imposé. Sachant que comme d'habitude il va déformer la réalité afin de se faire passer pour une victime, Cerridwen l'écoute calmement, traduisant chacune de ses phrases pour connaître la véritable histoire.

Si elle a bien réussi sa traduction Draco/vérité, lui et les trois Lions seraient allés dans la Forêt Interdite afin d'aider Hagrid à trouver une licorne blesssée. Ce dernier détail, pas du tout anodin, manque de la faire glapir d'horreur -surtout quand il ajoute que le demi-géant en avait trouvé une morte quelques jours plus tôt. _Qui peut être désespéré au point de devoir tuer une licorne?_ , se demande-t-elle, alors que l'Héritier Malfoy lui conte la mauvaise blague qu'il avait joué à Longbottom. À ce passage, elle roule des yeux, exaspérée de son comportement gamin.

« Je te demande pardon? , s'exclame-t-elle soudainement.

-Tu ne m'écoutais pas ou quoi? , gronde Draco.

-As-tu dit ce que j'ai entendu? , demande-t-elle plutôt, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Il n'a quand même pas fait _**ça**_?

-J'ai dit que le gros balourd m'a ensuite mis avec Potter, qu'ensembles on a trouvé la licorne morte et qu'au même moment, quelque chose s'est approché et a bu son sang, répète le blond, en roulant à son tour des yeux, l'a trouvant soudainement un peu idiote. Potter s'est mis à crier, et je suis parti à la recherche du garde-chasse, resté avec Granger et Longbottom, pour les prévenir. Quand on est revenus, il était avec un centaure. »

Elle n'a pas de fées dans les oreilles. Pourtant, elle aurait voulu. Il a sciemment abandonné un camarade de classe à la merci d'une créature qui buvait le sang d'une licorne? Cerridwen sait bien que son cousin n'est pas la personne la plus courageuse qui soit, mais ça... c'est de trop. La moindre des choses, ç'aurait été d'emmener Potter avec lui.

 _Ne juge pas, tu n'étais pas là_ , souffle sa raison.

 _Mais Harry l'aurait fait, lui_ , se dit-elle, avant de se demander pourquoi le Survivant criait. Malheureusement, et comme trop souvent à son goût, elle doit laisser ses questions de côté, parce que son cerveau est redemandé pour une traduction Draco/vérité, celui-ci étant reparti sur une quelconque rumeur colportée par elle ne sait qui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Je n'ai pas pût trouver les noms originaux des boursoufs et des fléreurs. Si quelqu'un les connaît, qu'il me les dit!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Les deux dernières scènes ont été ajoutées un peu à la dernière minute. En fait, pour être franche, je les avais oubliée. C'est seulement au mois de février que je me suis souvenu qu'il y avait la scène de la retenue. Je me suis donc dépêché de faire un tour du côté du calendrier, de relire le premier tome et de glisser cette séquence dans la chronologie de la saga. Mine de rien, c'est très important!  
J'espères que ça vous a plût, et je vous dis à la prochaine!


	12. La Coupe des Quatre Maisons

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Blaise Zabini | Pansy Parkinson | Draco Malfoy | Harry Potter | Albus Dumbledore. Mention de Hermione Granger | Fred Weasley | George Weasley | Ronald Weasley | Neville Longbottom | Minerva McGonagall | James Potter.  
 **M/A :** Voici l'avant-dernier chapitre de la première année! Et ça me fait bizarre, de dire tout ça, sachant que j'ai même pas terminé le second tome! Ou plutôt, que j'ai de la difficulté à le terminer. Pas que j'ailles le syndrôme de la page blanche, mais combler les vides, c'est plus compliqué que le reste. Heureusement que j'ai ma partenaire d'écriture! Ça fait deux semaines au moins qu'on travaille le contenu des prochains tomes. Le pire, ça va être le sept... Enfin, bref, pas le moment d'en parler!  
Je remercies Zeugma412, argetlame, Millon, Eragon895 et yoann pour avoir mis en favori/mis en suivi/commenté.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre onze : La Coupe des Quatre Maisons**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _4 juin 1992_

« Enfin! , soupire avec bonheur Blaise, lorsque la Cour des Serpents et Cerridwen sortent de la Grande Salle, où s'est déroulé leur dernière épreuve, celle d'histoire de la magie. La pire heure de toute sa vie; cette matière n'est absolument pas celle dans laquelle elle réussit le mieux. Elle y espère au mieux un Acceptable.

-Deux semaines de repos, maintenant! , sourit Pansy. Les autres approuvent de la tête. Au même moment, les Gryffindors passent, parmi eux la Je-sais-tout s'amusant à passer en revue les questions de l'examen. Elle l'avait fait à chacun, aussi bien de botanique que de potions. Ce qui avait profondément exaspéré Cerridwen, qui avait rajouté le nom de la Lionceau sur sa liste des pires choses existants dans ce monde -et la liste est plutôt longue, mine de rien. Elle en vient même à regretter de lui avoir conseillé « _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_ ».

-Comment font-ils pour la supporter? , grimace Pansy, lorsqu'ils les dépassent.

-Ils méritent un Ordre de Merlin première classe rien que pour ça. », commente Cerridwen, le ton amer. Les Slytherins la dévisagent, plus qu'étonnés. Jamais elle n'a critiqué un élève, pas même un Lion. Qu'elle le fasses ne peut dire qu'une chose; elle ne l'aime absolument pas. Mais plutôt que de s'en préoccuper d'avantage et de poser des questions, les Vert et Argent vont, comme tous les autres élèves, à l'extérieur.

Observant les jumeaux Weasley chatouiller le calmar géant, la jeune Snape repense à cette première année à Hogwarts. _Une année bien calme_ , songe-t-elle, plus qu'heureuse. Elle adore le collège; elle s'y sent si bien! Elle ne peut que comprendre pourquoi son oncle aime tant cet endroit, malgré la clientèle souvent assez idiote qui la fréquente.

« Tiens, Potter vient de découvrir qu'il a une tête à faire peur. », se moque soudainement Draco. En regardant autour d'elle, la Slytherin le voit, lui et ses inséparables, courir vers le château.

Mais l'expression sur le visage du Gryffindor lui semble être à des lieux de ce qu'il affirme. Il était livide, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'effroyable, de terrifiant. Et qui n'a rien à voir avec lui.

 _Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire si peur, petit Lion?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _8 juin 1992_

Le banquet de fin d'année. Cerridwen ignore si elle doit s'en réjouir ou non. L'année a passée si vite! Toutefois, elle doit s'avouer qu'elle a hâte de retourner à Spinner's End. La vieille maison lui manque. Et son silence plus qu'agréable à supporter que les bavardages bruyants de ses camarades de classe.

Tout en écoutant distraitement Draco, qui insulte allégremment chaque maison et particulièrement celle des Rouge et Or, elle détaille la Grande Salle qui, pour l'occasion, a été décoré aux couleurs des Serpents. En effet, pour la huitième année consécutive, les Slytherins ont gagnés la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Derrière la table des professeurs se trouve une lourde bannière de velours affichant l'héraldique des Slytherins.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvre alors, laissant entrer Harry. Dès son entrée, les conversations cessent un moment, puis reprennent. Cerridwen le voit rejoindre à toute vitesse la table des Lions, ignorant les regards posés sur lui malgré tout. Plusieurs se lèvent de temps à autre pour mieux le voir. Elle-même doit saisir Draco par la robe pour le faire rasseoir. Quelques instants plus tard, Dumbledore se lève, faisant taire de nouveau les élèves.

« Une autre année se termine, commence le directeur d'un ton joyeux, et je vais encore vous importuner avec des bavardages de vieillard avant que nous entamions enfin ce délicieux festin. Quelle année! Fort heureusement, vos têtes sont un peu plus remplies qu'auparavant... et vous avez tout l'été pour les vider à nouveau en attendant le début de l'année prochaine... [Il s'interrompts une courte seconde] Le moment est maintenant venu de décerner la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Le décompte des points nous donne le résultat suivant : en quatrième place, Gryffindor avec trois cent douze points. En troisième, Hufflepuff avec trois cent cinquante-deux points. Ravenclaw a obtenu quatre cent vingt-six points et Slytherin quatre cent soixante-douze. »

 _Ce n'est pas passé loin_ , calcule Cerridwen, alors que tout sa table se laisse aller à un rare débordement de joie publique. Elle ne retient pas sa grimace, en voyant son cousin par formalité frapper la table avec son gobelet.

« Oui, oui, très bien, Slytherin, reprends Dumbledore. Il convient cependant de prendre en compte des évènements récents. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que la table des Vert et Argent perdes de sa superbe. Tous savent de quoi parle le directeur; de ce qui a conduit le Trio d'Or, composé du Survivant, du cadet Weasley et de la Je-sais-tout, à tout faire pour sauver la Pierre philosophale, cachée dans les tréfonds du collège. Cerridwen se fait attentive -ce qui est assez facile, vu le silence qui s'est abattu dans la Grande Salle.

« J'ai quelques points de dernière minute à distribuer, déclare le vieux sorcier. Voyons... Oui, c'est ça... Je commencerai par monsieur Ronald Weasley... Pour la plus belle partie d'échecs qu'on ait jouée à Hogwarts depuis de nombreuses années, je donne à Gryffindor cinquante points. »

 _Trois cent soixante-deux. Mal à la tête._

« J'en viens maintenant à miss Hermione Granger..., continue Dumbledore, une fois les Lions calmés. Pour la froide logique dont elle a fait preuve face à des flammes redoutables, j'accorde à Gryffindor cinquante points. »

 _Quatre cent douze. Encore plus mal._

« Enfin, parlons de monsieur Harry Potter. »

Le silence est immédiat et plus lourd.

« Pour le sang-froid et le courage exceptionnels qu'il a manifestés, je donne à Gryffindor soixante points. »

 _Ex aequo. Ma tête va exploser._

« Le courage peut prendre de nombreuses formes, ajoute le vieux mage. Il faut beaucoup de bravoure pour faire face à ses ennemis mais il n'en faut pas moins pour affronter ses amis. Et par conséquent, j'accorde dix points à monsieur Neville Longbottom. »

 _J'aurais dû apprendre le Silencio!_ , crie Cerridwen en pensée, en se bouchant les oreilles, bien que ça n'atténue absolument pas l'explosion de joie que pousse les Gryffindors. Le vacarme est tel qu'elle entends à peine le directeur ajouter quelque chose. Elle n'arrive, en fait, qu'à voir le vert et argent présents dans la Grande Salle devenir rouge et or, et le serpent être remplacé par le lion. En cherchant son oncle du regard, elle le voit en train de serrer la main de McGonagall, avec un sourire qui est tout sauf naturel.

Ce n'est qu'une fois de retour dans la salle commune, après le banquet, que la jeune sorcière réalise qu'ils ont perdus la Coupe.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Une fin assez abrupte, mais je dois quand même conserver un peu de stock, pour le dernier chapitre. J'ai promis douze chapitres, alors j'en écrirais douze! Surtout qu'entre le moment où je les écris et leur publication, il y a des modifications... D'autant que je dois vraiment accélérer mon rythme pour le deuxième tome. Au moment où j'écris ce message, j'en suis encore au troisième chapitre... Et ça, c'est quand compter mon travail en surplus pour ce qui va se passer dans les prochains tomes.  
Bref. J'espères que malgré mes jérémiades, vous avez aimez ce chapitre, et je dis à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de commenter!


	13. Correspondance estivale

**Titre :** Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers.  
 **Rating :** K.  
 **Pairing :** Aucun... pour le moment.  
 **Warning :** Aucun.  
 **Summary :** Cerridwen est la nièce de Severus Snape, qui l'a recueillit alors qu'elle n'avait que trois ans. Élevée par le Maître des Potions, la fillette fera sa rentrée à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, en même temps qu'un certain Survivant...  
 **Disclaimer :** Cerridwen et d'autres OCs secondaires sont à moi. Le reste n'est qu'à JKR.  
 **Personnage(s) :** Severus Snape | Cerridwen Snape | Harry Potter. Mention de Draco Malfoy | Hermione Granger | Ronald Weasley | Les Dursley | Les Malfoy.  
 **M/A :** Voici le dernier chapitre de la première année! Surtout que, contrairement au précédent, je l'adores! Même si la fin me paraît ratée. Mais bon, je vous laisses découvrir tout ça!  
D'ailleurs, je vous annonces que presque tous les chapitres de la saga ont leurs titres et leur contenu! Ils sont pas écrits, 'faut pas exagérer, mais on sait ce qui s'y passe. Ça fera, avec le prologue et l'épilogue, 127 chapitres, une moyenne de 18 chapitres par tome. C'Est pas mauvais, je trouves. Mais c'est de la putain de job! Quand j'ai commencé, je pensais pas que ça irait si loin... Enfin... on se retrouve en bas!  
Je remercies Zeugma412 et Erwenna pour avoir mis en favori/commenté.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Traduction anglais/français**  
 **Hogwarts Express = Poudlard Express.**  
 **Hogsmeade = Pré-au-lard.**  
 **Gobstones = Bavboules.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tome I - Cerridwen Snape et l'école des sorciers**  
 **Chapitre douze : Correspondance estivale**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _20 juin 1992_

Assise seule dans un compartiment du Hogwarts Express, son familier sur les genoux, Cerridwen fixe la gare de Hogsmeade qui s'éloigne peu à peu. Elle n'arrive pas à croire que sa première année est terminée. Une année très paisible, très relaxante. Pourtant, elle n'a qu'une envie, pour le moment, et c'est de retourner à la maison.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvre, mais elle n'y réagit pas, se disant qu'il s'agit sûrement de Draco qui l'a enfin trouvé. Il ne semble pas comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune envie d'être un membre de sa Cour. Aussi reste-t-elle surprise d'entendre la voix de Harry l'interpellant. Cerridwen tourne la tête, pour le regarder. Il se tient sur le seuil du compartiment, jouant avec sa robe d'école, son sac sur l'épaule.

« Que puis-je pour toi, Potter?

-On peut s'appeler par nos prénoms? Ça me ferait moins bizarre..., demande-t-il, un peu gêné. C'est la première fois depuis l'épisode de la cour de métamorphose qu'il est seul avec elle, et ça le gêne énormèment. Il s'était senti mal, après avoir envoyé promener la jeune fille. Après tout, contrairement à son oncle, et à ce moment-là au reste de l'école, elle ne lui avait fait aucun mal. À sa question, la Slytherin a un rictus moqueur.

-Très bien, _Harry_ , plie-t-elle en appuyant sur le prénom. Que puis-je pour toi?

-On... je pourrais avoir ton adresse?

-Pour quelle raison? , s'étonne Cerridwen.

-Ben, pour s'échanger des lettres, réponds le Survivant.

-Je suis la nièce de la Terreur des Cachots, du persécuteur des Lions, et tu veux échanger des lettres avec moi? , rit la brune, amusée et intriguée à la fois.

-Ton oncle m'a sauvé la vie, s'explique Harry. Et comme mon père avait sauvé la sienne, nos deux familles sont maintenant quittes. »

 _Si seulement tu connaissais toute l'histoire_ , pense la jeune Snape, compatissante. Elle-même n'en connaît qu'une infime partie mais du très peu qu'elle a connaissance suffit à lui faire comprendre toute la haine qu'entretient son oncle à l'égard de Potter père.

Mais elle a vraiment envie de discuter avec quelqu'un, durant l'été. Sauf Draco, elle ne voit aucun sorcier de son âge. Et son oncle utilise à peine Níniel...

« Y-a-t-il d'autres raisons à cette demande?

-Eh bien... tu es la seule sorcière que je connaisses qui soit vraiment habile avec le monde moldu, avoue Harry. Il a, en effet, remarqué que contrairement à la majorité des Slytherins qui ignorent tout du monde moldu, elle s'y connaît très bien -même si elle ne les porte pas dans son coeur.

-Et Granger et Weasley?

-J'aime beaucoup Hermione, mais elle va surtout me forcer à faire mes devoirs d'été. Et Ron est aussi à l'aise avec les Moldus qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

-Que c'est vilain, ce que tu me dit-là, s'amuse Cerridwen. Soit. J'accepte. As-tu un papier et un crayon?

-Parchemin et plume, ça te convient?

-Je suis à l'aise avec les deux. »

Le jeune sorcier s'empresses de lui tendre un petit parchemin, une plume et un encrier. Rapidement, sa consoeur de la maison des Vert et Argent y inscrit l'adresse de Spinner's End, puis redonne le matériel d'écriture à leur propriétaire. Propriétaire qui est plus que surpris en lisant l'adresse.

« Cokeworth?

-Il y a un problème?

-Je suis passé par là, l'été dernier! , s'exclame Harry, amusé de la coïncidence. Mon oncle nous y a amené, pour échapper aux lettres d'Hogwarts!

-Où avez-vous séjourné? , questionne Cerridwen, elle-même étonnée.

-L'Hôtel du Rail, tu connais?

-Par les Quatre Fondateurs! C'est le pire hôtel de tout Cokeworth! , s'indigne-t-elle, en grimaçant. Un rat ne voudrait pas y séjourner! »

Bien d'accord avec elle, le Gryffindor éclate de rire. Cerridwen, elle, se contente de sourire. Ils discutent un peu, se décidant pour qui va envoyer la première lettre, avant que Harry ne lui tendes un petit morceau de parchemin, sur lequel il a écrit sa propre adresse; 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey. Puis, il prends congé, retournant avec le reste du Trio d'Or. Cerridwen, elle, observe en silence la porte, avant de baisser les yeux vers le parchemin dans ses mains, puis de le plaquer contre sa poitrine, étrangement heureuse d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler durant l'été.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

En descendant du train, Cerridwen se met à observer chaque personne qu'elle croise, cherchant son oncle. Sa robe de sorcière verte menthe tranche un peu, à côté des jeans, des blousons et des tee-shirts que porte la grande majorité des jeunes autour d'elle, mais elle n'en n'a que faire. Elle aperçoit Harry, accompagné de la Je-sais-tout et du cadet Weasley, emprunter le passage donnant sur le monde moldu, quand une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Severus. Elle n'a qu'un petit sourire, avant qu'une sensation d'étouffement ne lui prennes à la gorge et qu'un étau lui compresses la poitrine.

Une seconde plus tard, elle se retrouve dans le salon des Snape, son oncle lui lâchant du même coup l'épaule. D'avantage secouée par la sensation inconfortable du transplanage, l'habitude l'empêche de lui faire perdre pied. Ce qui ne l'empêche toutefois pas de prendre une profonde respiration, son souffle ayant été coupé pendant qu'ils transplanaient. Pendant ce temps, son oncle, pas plus ébranlé que ça, libère Elwë, qui s'empresses de sortir de son panier pour quitter le living-room, sûrement pour aller se cacher quelque part afin de se calmer.

Les familiers, au contraire de leurs maîtres, supportent difficilement le transplanage.

« Ça va mieux? , lui demande-t-il, en retirant sa cape.

-Pourquoi tu n'es jamais mal, en transplanant? , lui demande-t-elle, en lui jetant un coup d'oeil.

-Le transplanage d'escorte est différent du tranplanage tout court, réponds simplement Severus.

-J'ai hâte d'avoir mon permis...

-Seulement à tes seize ans, jeune fille! Maintenant, va ranger tes affaires. »

Cerridwen obtempère tout de suite, saissisant d'une main sa malle et de l'autre le panier vide de son chat. Elle sort du salon, puis monte l'escalier raide et aussi sombre que les cachots, se rendant directement à sa chambre. Comme la plupart des pièces de leur maison, la pièce est assez petite. Devant la fenêtre se trouve son bureau, en assez bon état malgré les innombrables Reparo qui avaient été nécessaires pour le remettre en état. Il y a également une massive armoire, un lit et une commode. Le strict nécessaire, quoi.

En entrant, la jeune sorcière remarque aussitôt que le ménage a déjà été fait. Sûrement un Elfe de maison des Malfoy ou de Hogwarts, qui sait? Elle penche toutefois d'avantage vers ceux des Malfoy, vu la présence d'un paquet-cadeau parfaitement emballé, posé sur son lit. À l'exception de son oncle, seul eux connaissent sa date d'anniversaire. Cerridwen dépose lourdement sa malle au pied de son lit, le panier d'Elwë par-dessus, s'assoit sur le matelas et déballe le présent, qui se révèle être une jolie robe d'été couleur framboise. Visiblement, c'est Narcissa qui s'en ai occupé; Lucius lui offre plutôt des livres, et Draco lui a offert le sien ce matin, avant le petit-déjeuner, soit de nouvelles gobstones, et d'une excellente marque. Une sorte de remerciement pour son propre cadeau, offert une quinzaine de jours plus tôt[1], qui n'est qu'un simple carnet aux pages infinis.

Une fois son cadeau déballé, Cerridwen s'empresses d'aller la ranger dans son garde-robe et, tout en songeant à écrire une lettre de remerciements à l'épouse Malfoy, elle se met à défaire sa malle. C'est en allant déposer ses manuels sur son bureau qu'elle le remarque.

Une petite boîte blanche, entourée d'un ruban doré, posée par-dessus une petite lettre repliée. Elle le prends, dénoue soigneusement le ruban et soulève le couvercle...

... avant de pousser un petit cri de joie.

Dans le coffret se trouve un camée, pendant à une chaîne d'or, au fond de corail rosé et sur lequel est gravé un serpent d'un blanc ivoirien. Elle le sort, observant les reflets du soleil sur le pendentis, puis le mets. La jeune Slytherin prends ensuite la lettre et la déplie, pour y lire;

" _Joyeux anniversaire, petite Reine_ [2] _._  
 _Severus_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

[1] Draco est né le 5 juin, soit quinze jours plus tôt.  
[2] Dans la mythologie anglo-saxonne, Cerridwen est, entre autres, la reine des sorcières.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **M/A :** Et... le premier tome est fini! Enfin! Je me demandes combien de pages j'ai écrit, pour lui... Wow! Rien que pour ce tome, j'ai écrit 71 pages Word! Incroyable! Je pensais pas que je pourrais écrire autant! Quoique je vais sûrement dépasser tout ça avec les prochais volumes...  
Bref. J'espères que ce premier tome vous a plût, et j'espères vous revoir pour le prochain, soit " _Tome II - Cerridwen Snape et l'Héritier de Slytherin_ ". À la prochaine! Et surtout, n'oubliez pas de commenter!


End file.
